Red-stained Knight, Fallen Purple Magician
by MarioFireRed
Summary: "If I can't have Aisha, then none of you bastards will!" Elsword swore his life to protect Aisha from harm when they met in Ruben, fulfilling it time and time again. However as the others join the Elgang, will Elsword merely let it slide or fall into a rampage of fury? First attempt on a Yandere story here (a boy Yandere too). Rated M for obvious Yandere happenings.
1. Chapter 1: My Love, Aisha

**Me: Wow I actually made this story.**

**Elsword: *tackles me* AM I IN IT? AM I IN IT?**

**Me: YES DAMMIT YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER NOW!**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Elsword: WOOOOOOT!**

**Aisha: ...So who's he paired up with?**

**Me: You :D**

**Aisha: D:**

**Mario: You're not bothered by this at all Fire?**

**Me: Not at all :D! After all, the fans are dying to see this!**

**Mario: Yeah...all one of them *points at Fire***

**Me: ...WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME! *sulks and cries in a corner***

**Eve: Chapter 1, Start.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

* * *

_Chapter 1: My Love, Aisha_

_Present_

_Blood filled my eyelids like a glass of wine. Why did you do this to me? I only wanted to make you happy. I don't understand, why did you love those people more than me? I thought you always loved me back, that I was the only one you needed, I was the only friend you can trust. Only you can belong to me and no one else._

_Not that emo boy Raven, not that prince of a fallen government Chung, not that pathetic woman Rena who always guided you wrongly, not even that manipulative Eve, I thought you were the only one for me Aisha? I promised to be your knight in shining armor, to be the prince to your princess, to be your protector from all the evil in this world._

_Why did you do this to me? That vengeful look on your eyes brings me to tears, I felt my pool of blood get larger with every bloody tear. I reached out to give your assistance one last time but you turned away._

"_I could never forgive you for what you did, Elsword!" Your stern mocking tone pierced my heart. As I faded into darkness, you shut the bedroom door with a loud bang._

_What could've I done to make you happy? I got rid of those 'friends' of yours so we can spend eternity together. Why didn't you smile when I killed them off one by one, they were obstacles to our happiness. I can't believe this!_

_WHY AISHA WHY?! I wanted to scream if my throat wasn't cut. Was there someone else? Did I get too boring? You could've told me to change, I would gladly do so._

_My eyes failed me and I slipped into a bloody darkness._

_What did I do wrong?_

* * *

I cleaned my sword from the various guts and intestines stained in it using my bare gloves. We just plowed through the Halls of Water and saved the world, however the party members with me were less than stellar with my actions and looked at me weirdly. Did they never see this much blood in their lives or something? This bitchy emo "man" Raven questioned the method I used to clean my sword while using a napkin or a sword flick to remove the blood stains on his. For a Blade Master he doesn't use his sword's strength much but rather cuts them up in multiple little slashes like a pansy, swords are used to kill with brute strength not elegance and grace. I ignored him with a scowl and continued cleaning my sword, instead focusing my attention on my beautiful love who put the finishing blow on Ran and stood over his dead body, Aisha.

She's wearing a wondrous two piece devil suit with an axe for a staff, a perfect fit for my Way of the Sword and these flaming runes she taught me how to use. I swore to protect her ever since we met in Ruben, but others started getting between us and our happiness. The aforementioned Raven is the most troublesome with Aisha's crush on him (damn him, I'll show him his place soon), our archer Rena who always gave her advice for emo boy instead of for me, and lovey dovey gunslinger Chung and emotionless electrifying queen Eve are all problems, even if the latter two aren't as a big a problem yet drove away Aisha's and my happiness by their mere presence.

"Elsword did you really have to go that far?" The green slut started lecturing me again. "You still had your runes to let them vanish in one piece, your sword will permanently taint blood that way if you keep it up!"

"So what if I care I went too far?" I talked back to her. "My sword's red anyway, what's the big deal?"

"Rena's right you know." Oh great now Raven's backing her up. "A job of a soldier is to use all his acquired skills for battle, but you constantly used your sword to cut in the enemy and spill their guts out. If you're trying to traumatize the girls, it's fucking working."

"Excuse me for trying to work on my swordsmanship, it's the only thing I can truly rely on. These runes take away too much mana to spam anyway." I ignored them with a last statement. Chung broke away from his kissing session with Eve (damn I wanna do that with Aisha) and went up to the rest of us.

"What'll happen to Elrios now? I mean Ran's dead and the El has been restored, but there's still much work to do before finally reverting this war-driven continent to peace." Personally I didn't care what happens to Elrios as long as she and I stay together.

"Oh Chung, we could rule over Hamel and teach Elrios to co-operate with humans and Nasods alike. I swore to restore the Nasod race and I'm not giving up on that!" Eve seductively answered Chung while the two returned to their session.

"I'm going to pay my respects at Seris' grave. It's the least I could do after finally atoning for my sins." The black bastard smiled with hope gleaming in his eyes. I glanced at Aisha quickly, catching a swooning gaze at him. _Tch, he just wants to sound all cool and emo._

"As for me I got a bit of looking around to do." The slut said. "I want to explore more of the human world before returning to my elven race. Who knows how long it will be before the gates between us will open again?"

"Yeah I think I'll head to Velder, hear they need some help rebuilding due to the demon invasion and everything. My magic oughta be a cinch!" My lovely Aisha chimed in with a hyperactive tone.

"I'll head there as well!" I respond almost immediately, the others glanced at me surprised. "Well as a knight I could lift heavier objects for Aisha and make sure the damn bat doesn't take over her." I looked at her for a reaction, dancing in joy in my mind with her thankful expression.

"Oh thanks Elsword that means a lot."

After that tidbit we all left for our separate ways leaving the two lovebirds in Hamel. Rena already left us heading west to an unknown location to see more of the world. At least now she won't fill Aisha's head with lost hope of joining with the emo.

Only us three were left when Raven led us to his newly repaired Black Crow at the Hamel dock. While he successfully flocked Aisha to him explaining all the new improvements his crew made, I stood there filled with anger over this guy. This guy who can take my beloved Aisha away from me with a mere friendly expression, who constantly comes and poisons her mind full of fake dates with him, and who always gets the praise from Aisha instead of praising the more worthy knight.

_Damn he came out with Aisha and…WHAT! Sh-She's smiling and thanking him for a good time!? A good time for what? Did he- no…THAT BASTARD! As long as he's alive we can never be together…_

_This has to end now._

After we parted ways with Raven I faked an excuse to Aisha about cleaning my still blood-stained gloves back at Hamel. Thankfully she bought it and I ran back, having other plans.

_That black demon has to die! All he caused for us are my constant anger and filling up her mind with impossible hopes. I can't forgive that bastard for giving Aisha a dream she'll never accept, we have to be together! With this sword…these flaming runes…and these hands…_

"_Oh thanks Elsword that means a lot."_

That ran over my mind one more time as I stole a ride on the Black Crow's cargo as it took off. See Raven? Aisha doesn't need you anymore. I'm the only one who can protect her from any more evil, not you. This has to end before she can ever find out.

**You will die right here, right now you damn black wuss!**

I unsheathed my sword and started a dash through the ship's interior.

* * *

**Me: So...what do you guys think so far?**

**Elsword: There's really nothing M-rated about it.**

**Me: Wait till the next chapter. ELSWORD VS RAVEN BABY!**

**Elsword: YES TIME TO KICK ASS!**

**Raven: HELL NO I'M GONNA WIN!**

***Elsword/Raven fights***

**Aisha: D': *sulks in corner***

**Mario: Yep. This is "so totally gonna be popular".**

**Me: DAMMIT WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT BLOOD!**

**Eve: I would like another cup of cherry juice please slave Ara**

**Rena: But Eve...Ara disappeared about 2 days ago**

**Everyone: O_O *backs away from Eve***

**Eve: Damn right you homo sapiens**

**Me: Yep, first M-rated story. Didn't know how to do these kind of rated stories so...leave a review and lemme know what you guys think :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Love rival no more

**Me: OH GOD I'M SO BAD AT FIGHTING SCENES!**

**Elsword/Raven: SO IS IT FINALLY TIME!?**

**Me: Yes...Elsword vs Raven ladies and gents.**

**Elsword/Raven: *cheers* So who wins?**

**Me: WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! *bonks both* THAT'LL SPOIL THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Mario: Is it finally gory now? Do I need a paper bag or something?**

**Me: Maybe, I can guarantee those four need it. *points to the Elgirls***

**Elgirls: D: why?**

**Me: Just read the chapter and Elsword's psychotic mind.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Love rival no more_

**Elsword's POV**

Ah this brings me back to my training days back at Ruben, spilling the blood of oh so many classmates in sparring matches. The shrieks of terror and splitting of bodies pouring all over the Black Crow's interior as I redecorated the gray metallic colors into a beautiful dark red is pure art itself. Good thing Sis isn't here to stop me as I fueled my hungry blood lust, which can never be quenched until it drinks that damn black flightless bird Raven whole.

"SPLASH EXPLOSION! SWORD FIRE! LUNAR BLADE!" Thanks to the wondrous runes my lovely Aisha taught me, I unleashed flames onto the ship using my now flaming sword to leave a trail straight towards the captain's room. Time to finish this Raven.

"W-What the hell's going on here!?" I kicked down the captain's door to find Raven shocked and surprised at my blazing entrance leaving a trail of sliced up crow mercenaries littered across the corridors. His face grew angrier and more stern, it's finally time I smudge off that overused expression!

"I knew I shouldn't trust you Elsword." He unsheathed his blade. "Aisha, Rena, all the others. Whatever the hell's wrong with you, I can't let you live to harm them."

"Aisha this, Aisha that. I'm sick of you snatching all of her attention!" I readied my grip with two hands, the blood of the mercenaries on my blade freshly dripping to the floor. My voice temporarily shrieked an octave higher than usual. "Only I can protect Aisha so go to hell you bastard!"

"So its about Aisha." He summoned a Nasod Core and used an awakening. "I admire your boundless courage to protect her but I cannot stand such a destructive path." He pointed his blade right at my face, cocky son of a bitch. "A path like this only results in harm against yourself and the one you love."

This pissed me off. "NO! I'M TREADING ON A RIGHTEOUS PATH TO GET RID OF MANIPULATIVE BASTARDS LIKE YOU." I exploded. "YOU, RENA, AND ALL THE OTHERS! YOU ALL ARE DAMN LUCKY TO TRAVEL WITH US BECAUSE AISHA WAS THERE! NOW WITH HER SAFE I MUST ACCEPT THIS NOBLE QUEST OF SEND ALL OF THE OBSTACLES TO OUR LOVE STRAIGHT TO HELL!" I summoned Destructive Aura and used an awakening to match this bastard's own.

"NOW DIE DAMN YOU! SWORD ENCHANT!" I enchanted my sword to glow a mystical aura, enabling it to deal magical damage and dashed straight to Raven in the confined room.

What the? He can use that thin stick he calls a blade to hold us in a power struggle? No matter, I kicked his ugly mug backwards and slashed at his back...

Wait oh crap. He shadow stepped right out of my reach and ran towards the confused me.

"FINISHING SLASH!" His drove his sword through me and repeatedly slashed me in the process. Damn him and his older and more experienced swordsmanship. "FLYING IMPACT! WOLF FANG! HYPERSONIC STAB!"

_I'm...gonna...lose blood this way. Why is he...so strong? I have someone...to protect too!_ This raced through my mind as he continued to hack and slash me, pinning me down after a Power Assault. I use my sword to slash at his side.

"No way you bastard!" Damn Raven kicked my sword all the way across the room. "Now..." He pointed his blade at my throat, pinning me down and using those cold eyes on my angered face. "...How should I explain this to the others."

"Just kill me then, I'm a failure of a guard to Aisha anyway." Maybe faking remorse can give me an advantage.

"No I won't kill you. Despite what you just did, you're still a hero in Elrios along with the rest of us. Keeping you in isolation might help you clear your mind." Big mistake you rotten bird, you just let go of me thinking that I can't do anything without my sword.

"FIRE FIST!" I summoned fire onto my free right hand punching it at the bastard's chest, kicking him away to leave a little explosion.

"SPLASH EXPLOSION! WIND BLADE! RISING SLASH!" Too bad Raven, your agonizing screams are worthless with the many sword-less skills I can do with my runes. I splashed a rune at his body, summoned a blade to knock him down, and grew four swords to send him straight towards the air in that order.

Running quickly, I grabbed my sword and met him in the air smirking. "You might've won you know. If only you didn't sidetrack and stuck to a moral code." I brought my sword down on him, crashing us both onto the floor.

I jumped up in the air again, this time fusing my sword with my flames for a finisher. "I would say you'd finally reunite with Seris but I'm taking you to Hell instead. Sayonara, Raven."

"SWORD FIRE!" I crashed my burning blade onto his abdomen, burning him and sending him to the air after a fiery explosion. Searing third-degree burns and a mountain of blood coming from the sword strike spilled towards the ground where I stood, showering me in a blood bath. Time for one more thing.

"STORM BLADE!" I summoned a series of rotating blades that caught the nearly dead bastard and swung him through the air, retracting it and sending him back onto the ground where he belongs.

"D...Da...Dammit. I...ory...Se..." I think he had enough, decapitating the poor son of a bitch. Thankfully this part of his body remained relatively the same compared to the rest, burning as well as the ship.

I smeared myself in blood while wiping it from my eyes and placed his head right into my bag. _HE'S GONE, HE'S GONE! JUST A FEW BARRIERS REMAIN BEFORE THE LOVELY AISHA AND I CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER!_

I smashed through the windows of the room and looked around the now burning ship. Crow mercenaries everywhere slowly tortured to the consuming flames and having each and every ounce of blood boil and painfully leave their cold carcass of a body. It's so delightful. Thankfully there was a nearby island around the ship's vicinity, confirming it as Altera Island. I strapped on my backpack and jumped out of the ship, splashing into the shorelines of the aforementioned island below.

After getting out of the ocean I noticed the water washed off all the blood on my body and my sword, thankfully leaving my backpack and the prize intact.

**Farewell Raven you son of a bitch, FOREVER!**

I couldn't control myself after realizing the fact, laughing maniacally all the way towards the village.

* * *

**Mario: What's up with you ending chapters with a bolded one-liner and then another regular sentence below it?**

**Me: ...I WANTED SOME SUSPENSE OKAY D:**

**Elgirls: *barfs in paper bag***

**Me: Told ya you four needed it.**

**Aisha: BLOOD BATHS AND BURNING CORPSES!? IS THIS MORTAL KOMBAT OR SOMETHING, FIRE!? I NEVER WANT TO FACE A RS AGAIN!**

**Elsword: Damn right you guys. NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF RUNE SLAYERS!  
**

**Me: Mhm, now off to create my own!**

**Mario: ...what?**

**Me: Oh writing this chapter made me want a RS now :D.**

**Mario: *bonks Fire* Keep your rash conclusions to yourself.**

**Me: *massages head* Fine then. Time to watch some more Mortal Kombat vids and gory anime like Higurashi for more inspiration for future chapters :D!**

**Everyone else but Mario: O.O *prepares more paper bags***

**Mario: Damn pussies.**

***I changed the cover image to make it seem less...provoking I should say xD. If you guys don't like it, send me a PM and I'll change it back if it suits the story better***


	3. Chapter 3: Good vs Evil

**Me: Woohoo! Chapter 3 is out people!**

**Mario: So...how's Rena's murder?**

**Everyone else: *gulp***

**Me: Not yet! Last chapter's pretty gory so instead I focused more on a new conflict I'm adding to the story.**

**Elsword: And that is...**

**Me: Why Elsword's gone Turbo :D!**

**Mario: *smacks* Please...no Wreck It Ralph jokes here Fire.**

**Me: Ow *rubs head*.**

**Eve: Chapter 3, start.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Good Vs Evil_

**Elsword's POV**

I felt like the Joker after that joyful laughing fit. The black bastard's finally out of the picture! Now I just need to get rid of the others and Aisha can be safe. I calmed myself before any of those strange Ponggo...polar bears could see me before going inside the island. Nothing really changed much since the last time my (mostly bitchy) crew came here, which makes escaping all the more easier.

Those Ponggos noticed me arriving within the island and started celebrating, gathering up close to me. What the hell is this about?

"Congradulations Elsword, Pong!" One of the many chanted. "Thank you for retrieving the El, pong, and saving Elrios, pong." Oh right...we did save Elrios after killing Ran. That almost crossed my mind...wait. All the more easier to strengthen their trust.

"Oh nice to see you guys again!" I fake smiled. This better not take long. "Do any of you happen to know if you spotted Rena anywhere near recently? I wanted to give her this." I unzipped one of the pockets of my bag, careful not to spill out that bastard's head, and took out shiny silver ring.

Those bears ogled at it with gleams in their eyes. "So..." One of the girls nudged me. "Does the famous Flaming Swordsman have a thing for the big chested elf?"

I scratched the back of my head (DAMN THEM FOR THINKING I LIKE RENA!). "Well she dropped it back in Hamel so I wanted to give it back to her. That's all!"

"Why yes I've seen her!" Amos, the only bear whose name I remembered due to all the potions we bought, exclaimed. "She headed back to Altera Core, muttering something about meeting someone there for the first time. _She means Eve._

"So is she still there now?"

"If memory serves you came in 5 minutes after she left. If you hurry up, you can catch up to her." _Perfect! What better way to get rid of an elf than to give her a grave right in the junk pile!_

"Thanks, I'll see you guys again!" I dashed out of the town back on top of the island, heading straight to the broken Nasod Foundry.

_So you're doing this again Elsword?_ What the hell? This voice...is it... _Yes I sound just like you. My name is Lord Knight and I reside within your subconscious. I represent all the virtues you possess: your courage, your bravery, and your life as an honorable knight. At least that's what you used to be anyway. _

Used to be an honorable knight? Aren't I doing a noble quest to free Aisha forever?

_NO! _That damn Lord Knight voice practically screamed at me. _You can't kill your friends Elsword! You all are separated right now, there's no reason to kill them!_

**Don't listen to that whiny goody two shoes.** What the? Another voice? **Hell yeah you have another voice within you. I'm Infinity Sword. I'm the embodiment of your true desires Elboy! Kill all those bastards so Aisha can be free.**

_Infinity what do you think you're doing! You're influencing Elsword to take a dark path!_

**This isn't a dark path, Knight. I'm sure this is the right path for him to take.**

"STOP IT DAMMIT!" I yelled straight at the air, my head burned out from these two voices. If they existed in my subconscious why did they appear now?

_The Dark El is corrupting you Elsword!_ Dark El? _Let go of the destructive power it offers you and snap back to reality!_

**Don't listen to him Elsword! Feed on the power of the Dark El and follow the path you were meant to take. Kill them all!**

I stopped against a nearby tree right outside the formerly operational Nasod facility panting from exhaustion. The Dark El? "Lord Knight and Infinity Sword!"

_**Yes?**_

"What the hell is a Dark El?"

_Simple. Its a corrupted version of a regular El shard. Whereas a normal El shard is blue-green with light radiating from it, a Dark El shard is dark purple with an aura of the blackest of darkness rising from it. _

**Except it gives you more power. Now use it!**

"Wait wait." I waved my hands, hoping they stop talking. "I never even heard of a Dark El before. If you two are inside my mind, how the hell do you know it?"

_**Simple. **_They both replied at the same time. **_You heard the word "Dark El" when you were younger. Because of that, as your two subconscious, we learn about that kind of information more easily._**

I'm thinking way more clearly now that these guys were talking. For some reason my anger...vanished. "Well I agree with Infinity. Knight, I'm walking this path for a noble cause. Aisha must be free from these vermin who tagged along with us!"

_So you're tossing your friends away just like that? You're getting rid of them to only keep one?_

"Those guys were never my friends to begin with!"

_Then how do you explain traveling with them for the past three years? Why didn't you kill off Rena when it was only you three?_

Damn he got me! "Well...you see."

**That's it. Move over Knight!**

My rage came flashing back to me, reminding me of my bloody journey to the castle. My eyes burning with a renewed flicker of fire, I dashed straight through the Nasod facility slicing up any metal obstacles with my blade. I spotted the elevator at the back of the area and, testing the rusty lever if it's still functional, started my descent straight to Altera Core.

**Rena you slut, you're going straight to hell!**

Infinity and my voice thought at once during the elevator ride. Going to Altera Core could very well be my fall straight to Hell itself. I unsheathed my blade and lit a flame on my left hand, waiting for the platform to land in front of that bitch.

* * *

**Mario: SO THAT'S WHY YOU KEEP ENDING WITH BOLDED ONE-LINERS!**

**Me: ...You seem genuinely interested. TIME TO CRANK MORE!**

**Elsword: So...I'm up against Rena the next chapter right?**

**Me: Mhm.**

**Rena: You touch me during the fight and I'll make sure you won't have babies! *points bow***

**Elsword: O.O *cowers behind Fire***

**Me: *sigh* Save it for the actual fight Rena**

**Rena: K :D!**

**Me: Anyway I got inspired by someone's interpretation of the morality of the classes (whoever you are thanks for that). Also I got a question asked by a reviewer out right away :D! Too bad I have to convert this idea into future chapters now ;-;. R&R in the meantine folks :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rag Doll

**Me: Alright it's Elsword and Rena this time folks.**

**Elsword: ALRIGHT TIME FOR MORE ACTION!**

**Me: ...Actually remember when I said I suck at fight scenes xD**

**Elgang: ...Oh god.**

**Me: Yeah I won't spoil anything, but you may seem shocked after reading the chapter. Just a fair warning.**

**Mario: And if you ignore the warning, dont be a pussy and complain :)**

**Me: ...For once I actually agree with you Mario**

**Mario: No problem Fire :D.**

**Me: coughawfullymorepleasanttobewithcough**

**Mario: *black aura* What?**

**Me: O.O**

**Eve: Chapter 4, Start.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Rag Doll_

The elevator halted in a metal screech. I tread the metal floor to meet that damn elf in the center of all that rubble and smirked. A grave in the middle of the scrap heap, not a bad choice for this beauty (not as much as Aisha however).

"E-Elsword!?" The surprised Rena exclaimed. "Why do you look...consumed?" Sweat slowly dripped from her forehead as the elven slut reached for her bow.

"You're next Rena!" Infinity carried my voice to her, a rough demonic yet wondrous sound. "With you gone, there's only a matter of time until those lovey dovey bastards are out of the picture!"

"L-Lovey dovey? You mean Chung and Eve?" Her expression darkened into shock as she put two and two together. "What did you do to Raven, Elsword!?" The bitch demanded.

I chuckled to myself recounting that joyful memory. "Why don't you take a look in the bag?." I put out the flame on my left hand and removed the left strap of my backpack, using my right arm to swing it at my front. I sheathed my sword as her face slowly but surely revealed fear by the second. I took satisfaction at that and zipped open the back, revealing the Crow trophy inside.

"Here take a look for yourself." I chucked the pack to her. Rena seemed confused and flipped it upside down spilling the bag's contents, the bastard's head.

*SQUISH*

It plopped right at the ground and eerily rolled right back at my feet, leaving trails of dead skin and dried blood along the way. The bitch gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, talk about cliche. I picked it up and examined his face for any external damage. A disfigured mouth and broken nose here, the eyes almost slipping out of their sockets there, covered with blood but still recognizable.

"Talk to Raven himself!" I turned the head around as she widened her eyes at my words only to distort them to disgust upon the bloody sight. Her eyes teared up and she held her head with one hand, slowly bumbling to the ground. Her mouth widened and became bigger, spilling the vomit welled up inside her as it decorated the floor with a dark green mushy color.

_You're a bastard Elsword._

Lord Knight's voice rang inside my head as he (supposedly) witnessed the aforementioned scene.

After a few moments of this bullshit she finally recovered, wiping her eyes and mouth. Her face finally showed the reaction I wanted to see, anger.

"Why did you do this!?" She angrily pleaded.

"Simple really." I clasped my hands together. "The bastard wanted his way with Aisha and I couldn't let that happen." The elf propped up her bow and got ready for battle. I did the same and unsheathed my sword.

"So you came to kill me then the others as well? After this I can't let you live." There was a murderous vibe coming from the daughter of a bitch. I got accustomed to it already and grown to like this side of Rena, if you ask me this helps her become more effective back when we traveled together as "friends".

We both burst into awakening mode, a clash of red and green auras around the heaping gray surrounding us. I granted a Sword Enchant to attack with magical damage, glowing a tinted red in the process. Rena stretched her free hand in the air, possibly to gain some mana.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BITCH!" I charged right at her, making sure she doesn't have any time to charge up an attack or use some arrows. My thinking proved me wrong right away as she shot arrows straight at me. I zigzagged in a pattern so she couldn't keep a good shot on me and finally the distance between us closed.

Immediately she back flipped in the air and shot three arrows downwards at me. I fired some runes upwards to disintegrate them into dust as she falls down to the ground. I quickly took an opportunity with this chance and went underneath her.

"PHOENIX TALON!" I summoned a fiery phoenix skywards, scorching Rena then sending the flame right back to me scoring another hit. Thanks to that I can now move faster and be able to cast more skills right at her. I caught her in the air with a weak slash and kept at it for the next 10 or so slashes. That is until I screwed up a hit for being so overconfident (DAMN YOU INFINITY).

"ENTANGLE!" Suddenly she circled two leaf traps around me and just stood there in front of me, charging up mana. That damn witch, the nerve of her to watch me get sliced by petty leaves while just standing there doing nothing. As if she's...taunting me.

**Whatever she has up to, I smell your death Elsword. Awaken again in the Dark El like before with that sword wielding bastard and Aisha will soon thank you for it.**

_Don't listen to him Elsword, just back away peacefully and no one gets hurt. There's no reason for you to kill any more people than you already did._

The two voices in my head clashed at me while I was shortly confined inside that trap. Unfortunately I couldn't pick either choice (would've agreed with Infinity) as the elf summoned up a skill.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Elsword." She raised her hand up and violently brought it back to the ground. "GUNGNIR!"

Suddenly eight gigantic arrows came crashing towards me piercing through and launching me through the air. Damn this elf is strong, no wonder she's been an important ally back in the day.

**That's only because you didn't use the Dark El, Elsword. Absorb it's limitless power and kill her!**

Knight's voice was inaudible as Inifinity gave me advice. If I was a normal person I would reject the offer of such dark power and protect Aisha my own way. I'd use my own skills and combos to kill this girly bastard. Except I'm not what society, or at least three of my team mates, call "Normal".

"I'll do it!" I shouted in the air, Rena confused down below.

**Very well. Now kill her Elsword!**

I relived the anger and rage from fighting Raven and the sheer speed and strength I displayed back then at the Black Crow. It's all rushing back to me now like teenage girls dashing into an opening sale store. From my eyes I saw a black wavering aura enveloping my body like a puppeteer manipulating his creation.

I landed on the ground newly refreshed and all injuries restored as Rena stood there shocked and terrified of this new me. Her expression? I loved every minute of it when I slashed her open bit by bit as she sat there petrified. Her screams of terror and agony as I swiped my sword like a credit card on her body. I finished her off, like Raven, with one last fire spell.

"FLAME GEYSER!" I slammed my sword to the ground, summoning a giant fiery geyser to burn her whole. After a moment the geyser ended and disappeared, leaving a barely recognizable corpse remaining. Just like that, I accepted Infinity's offer and Rena laid there dead as one can be.

Her once pretty green dress burnt into ash, her flowing hair wrinkled and dyed a charcoal black, and her proportionate face burned everywhere with barely anything humanly recognizable. I smiled and sliced her neck, gaining another trophy to my collection. I swatted some loose ash away from Rena's head and placed her into another pocket of my backpack, a smaller one than Raven's though. I got up and started to head back upstairs out of the Core.

Suddenly I experienced a massive headache after the experience. I felt like vomiting up just as she did earlier but with much greater force. What...the...hell.

*SPLAT*

Vomit left my body like a broken sink. I didn't know how to feel now. With Raven there was nothing, but with Rena there's...

_You actually liked having Rena has a companion didn't you Elsword?_ Damn. Looks like Lord Knight took over for now.

"So...wh-what Knight?"

_Face it you're not as bloodthirsty as Infinity makes you think. You cared about Rena. You liked having her around to brighten the gang's day. YOU CARED FOR HER AS IF SHE WAS YOUR MOTHER!_

"F..Fu...ck...Y" *drip* *drip*. Why am I crying? Is Knight right? Do I view Rena as...a mother I never had.

**You win some, you lose some Elsword. Remember this is all for Aisha's sake.**

I'll never forget that Infinity, you damn idiot. But I hate you Knight most of all. You made me experience this emotion for the first time ever since Sis protected me from the demons who killed our parents all those years ago. You had to bring up that memory, just to make me doubt the path I took. And now, you forced me to sit here curled up in the fetal position in the broken down Altera Core breaking down in tears crying loudly.

You taught me how it felt like to really lose someone important in your life.

* * *

**Mario: ...That ending.**

**Elsword: *breaks down in tears* I HATE YOU FIRE!**

**Rena: *calms him down* There, there Elsword. It's all right.**

**Everyone else but Me: ...She really is like a mother.**

**Me: Yep. Not straight up revenge this time folks.**

**Mario: Oh boy I wonder how you make Elsword react when he finds the rest.**

**Eve and Chung: D:**

**Me: Yeah yeah. Morality and the concept of Right and Wrong have been stuck on my head lately. Don't be surprised if you guys see this in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Guest

**Me: Woo! Finally went and updated this story!**

**Mario: Tch, it won't get popular anyway...**

**Crystal: According to the reviews, favorites, and followers, I beg to differ honey.**

**Me/Mario: H-H-HONEY?**

**Crystal: *slaps Mario* Baka, you are so easy to manipulate.**

**Mario: *rubs cheek* owowowow**

**Me: *eyes gleaming* Told you this is gonna be a popular story Mario!**

**Mario: Whatever...just start this chapter already!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Unexpected Guest_

**Aisha's POV**

I commanded Angkor to lift construction beams back into place like a bunch of Tetris blocks. "PLASMA CUTTER!" I sealed the beams of the last unfinished Velder building shut as the worn out workers cheered in joy.

"Thank you Aisha for your help," Vanessa, the General royal guard, thanked me, "We are in your debt."

I waved my hands attempting to downplay my thanks. "Oh it's nothing at all Vanessa! Next time you guys need help, call for one of us next time." Angkor nodded with me and vanished back into my staff. Just then two construction workers came up to me with misty perverted eyes, a trend I keep noticing ever since I signed the demon bat's contract.

"Oh I know how you can help us Aisha..." Their eyes slowly jumped up and down (talk about disgusting). Thankfully I'm used to this scenario so I did the usual, turn around calmly and walk away.

"I'm sorry, but I should go back to my hometown since I exceeded my potential stored inside that damn ring." Two iron grips clamped onto both of my arms, their foul sweat gliding across my skin.

"Don't be like that young lady." One of them breathed at my neck heavily.

"Yeah." The other mimicked his buddy's actions. "Now that those boys are gone, us men can show you a really good time."

This is a rare occurrence, nevertheless I kept a stern angry face and glared at them. I guess I have no choice, I muttered an incomprehensible chant and summoned a spell.

"DEATH FIELD!" Their hold on me fell weaker and had zombie-like eyes, falling asleep immediately afterwords. Thank their sorry asses I toned down the power to my magic otherwise Velder would gain two shiny new coffins to their newly built graveyard.

"Good work Aisha, way to teach those perverts!"

"Thanks Vane-" I turned around to find someone completely different. She's a tall woman standing a full head over me (hell she's slightly taller than Raven!) with long flame-like hair in a braid. The woman is wearing armor identical to what Elsword wore when we first met. That is until he copied my tastes in clothing when I started teaching him magic (surprisingly, the idiot was diligent during our lessons). The woman also has the same kind of air around her as the flame haired knight.

"Hello?" The woman seemed concerned over my confused look. "Are you feeling ok?" She started to walk near the town plaza, motioning me to follow. "C'mon, I'll find us a place we can chat in private. I need to warn you about Elsword."

"Elsword?" I tilted my head in even more confusion, deciding to follow the lady for some answers. "We were both traveling here until he took off back to Hamel, something about washing the blood from his gloves after we fought the demons. Speaking of the demons they left, the El is finally restored and Elrios is safe." I explained to her.

She suddenly quickened her pace in a rush after hearing that, her footsteps pacing heavier with each step. At this point I jogged just to keep up with her. "Oh no, no no!" The lady repeated to herself as she grabbed my hand and started to sprint.

"Wha-" Was all I let out before this lady really hit the gear and ran even faster than Eve commanded her drones to. _Is she crazy!?_ I thought, heavily panting from the unnecessary speed. _At this rate I'm gonna-_

_*ding* *ding*. _Suddenly she stopped and what I presume to be opening a door with bells chiming above it. The few customers inside took a moment to stare at us and quickly resumed to whatever business they're doing. "Hi!" A friendly looking waitress greeted us two. "A table for two?"

"Yes please." The flame lady replied.

"Right this wa-" She didn't even finish her sentence. The woman promptly dragged me to our assigned table and sat us down across from each other. The waitress nervously sweat dropped and came towards us. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee please." An instant reply from the lady. I think I'm in a coffee shop thanks to the small menu I'm glancing over.

"And you miss?"

"I'll get decaf please!"

"Right away!" The waitress finally left, leaving the two of us alone. Fortunately the customers here are all female, so no perverted looks for me! The lady sitting across from me firmly started at my eyes and finally started talking.

"Do you know who I am Aisha?" What the hell? How does she know my name...unless. I shook my head no to her question. She cleared her throat and answered. "I'm Elsword's sister, Elsa." Elsa revealed.

I widened my eyes in shock. That idiot's talented sister is this beautiful woman in front of me? Where is Elsword anyway? I know he ripped so many demon intestines and soaked in the blood of numerous corpses, but that's a really long time to wash the blood off. I mean why not just take them off and continue on with me?

Nah it doesn't matter. I start to bombard his sister with rapid fire questions. "How strong are you? When did you find me? And why go to me instead of Elsword?"

"One, I'm very strong." Elsa started to answer. "Two, I found you after putting those perverts to sleep." I shuddered at the memory, anxiously waiting for the last answer. She started to stutter and hesitate at my last question however. "We-Well..." She wiped sweat from her forehead. "I'd figure I would have more time if I came to you instead of my brother."

"B-But why me?" I rested my staff on my lap and continued asking. "If you know my name, then you should know the names of the others as well."

Elsa acted genuinely shocked (at least that's what I think). "Others? You and Elsword traveled with...other people in your journey?"

"YES!" I irritably spat out. "Elsword told me you always sent you letters! If he wrote about me, he should've mentioned the others as well!" Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that, because Elsa _really_ started to worry.

"Oh no..." Elsa banged the table with her fists just as our orders arrived. Waiting for the waitress to go away, she started again. "This means that they...they..." That's it. I stood up from my chair and got down to her at eye level.

"Tell me! What's gonna happen to them Elsa?" Out of all the questions I asked, that's the one I mostly regret.

"Your friends are...going to...going to..." Her voice shrank lower and lower until the last word was barely audible. "Die."

_Die...Die...Die._ I froze in shock at her words. _What did Elsa mean? She has to be lying! I just know it! _I almost lost my sense of touch on my legs and got a massive headache. _This is a joke right? Right? _ I glanced at her face again, 100% ice cold truth. _Does this mean that all of my friends..._

_Raven...Rena...Eve...Chung..._

_**All of them are going to die?**_

I glared back at Elsa's face, once strong-willed and now distraught and stressed, and gripped her shoulders in desperation.

"Why!" I almost heard myself shouting inside the shop, causing the rest of the paying customers to leave. "Why are they going to die Elsa!?" I (painfully, painfully) assertively asked her. She slightly calmed down and took a sip of her coffee. Recollecting herself, or whatever she can regain, Elsa faced me with ice cold eyes striking the truth.

"Elsword is going to kill all of your comrades in order to stay together with you."

They say knowing the truth can hurt a person. This one completely demolished me with several wrecking balls pounding me straight into Hell. This time I completely lost feeling on my legs and fell over, finding it very difficult to breathe.

Slowly crawling back to my chair, I positioned myself with great difficulty and gripped the table to avoid falling over again. Instead I faced the truth with despair and disbelief.

"W-Why?" I managed to squeak out quietly, nearly breaking down in tears. The six of us went through so much together and grew up as one big family over the past three years. And now Elsword's just going to murder them like they mean nothing to him, just like that?! "Why is he doing this!"

Elsa hesitated to answer and instead let me finish crying, I could tell because my vision became all blurry and watery. I may have signed that damn demon contract but it doesn't mean I abandoned my humanity? I heard the clang of a chair and felt arms wrap around me in sympathy. She tried very hard to console me without breaking down herself.

"Elsword...has been like this since childhood." We both finished crying and I listened to what she had to say. "Ever since the demon invasion and El problems started long ago, my little brother became...unhinged."

I felt intrigued yet horrified at the same time to continue to hear the rest of the tale. Unfortunately I have to listen to it all, even if there's a slight chance of hope I can save everyone. I sat up straight and asked one last question. "How exactly is our red knight...unhinged as you say?"

"Well..." Elsa took another sip of her coffee. "Drink your decaf Aisha, this is going to be a long story."

I nodded at her advice and drank a bit as Elsa finally began her tale...

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

It felt like a eternity since that damn Knight kept that image alive in my head. I wiped my eyes devoid of tears, glancing around Altera Core slowly, and remembered the chain of events that just happened.

**That's right Elsword! **

It looks like Infinity's in charge right now. That Dark El power feels...right in my hands.

**It should feel right Elsword. After all, it is imbued in the souls of Demons. **

"W-What the hell are you talking about Infinity?" I felt like calling out skyward as I made my way out of this junkyard.

**The Dark El contains Demon souls, enhancing the stone with more power while still keeping its normal awakening power intact.**

"So that means that-"

**That's right young knight! It means the Dark El is more powerful than the normal good El. All that power comes with a cost though.**

"What cost Infinity?" I felt curious in this Dark El. Is it the one true stone capable of aiding me in my journey to kill the rest of my damn "friends". I knocked over a metal part near the exit, hearing a clang sound on the metallic floor as it rolled down and down the hill away from me.

**I like to call it Equivalent Exchange! Take on the power of Dark El and I consume part of your soul.**

I froze up, finally reaching the elevator and making my way up. "Part of my soul!?"

**Mhm! **I fucking swear this guy is donning a Slasher Smile right now. **All that rage you experienced facing down the elven bitch and the sword-wielding pussy are my own. Every time you use it when you awaken, I consume more and more of you until I take over your body. Isn't this a sweet deal?**

I grunted a bit and noticed what that dark aura left on me. The mark on my shoulder turned from a bloody red into dark purple, my once steel metallic sword painted black and faintly glowed purple, and the two bangs hanging in front of my shirt slowly turning to black.

_Do you now see why following Infinity's path is a bad idea you damn idiot!? _

Tch. Looks like Knight's up. "Shut up you!" I put him in his place. Growling this time, I snarled in rumbling anger. "I don't give a damn on how much darkness I consume to keep hold onto this power. Stay out of my way until those two are dead!"

**Ohoho! Looks like that guy just left. In my opinion I honestly don't care whether you want the darkness or not. As long as you allow the power to consume you that's fine and dandy by me!**

I faintly made out a villainous laugh somewhere in the air. Looks like Infinity isn't just in my head after all. I ignored the noise and checked my backpack, making sure the pockets with the two severed heads are zipped shut. No use trying to get outta this stupid island if one of those Ponggos found out my secret.

The elevator came to a stop and I made my way outside, using the same technique I did going inside earlier today. The night sky above greeted me with barely any moonlight, as it's a cloudy evening tonight. Dammit! I guess I gotta get some sleep first before finding a way out of here and back to Hamel.

I found a nearby tree (how can they even grow this tall? I'm on a fucking island!) and scaled it, reaching a heavy looking branch. Stepping on it to make sure it doesn't snap in half, I laid down on the surprisingly spacious area and sprawled my legs out keeping my backpack straps on.

**Tch, I guess you humans need to sleep. No matter Elsword, tomorrow go kill the wannabe couple!**

Infinity's voice echoed in my head as I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Elsword: So...does this mean I'm not a Yandere anymore :'D**

**Me: Nope you still are one :D! IS is only influencing you though.**

**Crystal: Oh fun...when will the conflict between the three begin Fire?**

**Me: Probably the chapter after the next one, gonna have the past revealed in chapter 6.**

**Mario: What not lucky 7?**

**Crystal: ...Come here Mario *gets slapping hand ready***

**Mario: O.O NONONONONONO**

**Me: ...Hope you guys like the chapter! *hears loud slap from a distance***


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Past Uncovered

**Me: *Dark aura circling around him* *posts chapter* HERE!**

**Mario: *jumps* WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Me: DOESN'T MATTER, THE PAST IS FINALLY REVEALED. YOU HAPPY YET *insert authors here*?**

**Crystal: O.O Why is Fire so pissed.**

**Mario: He doesn't like to be rushed for some reason, how the hell will he handle the collab.**

**Crystal: What collab?**

**Me: CHAPTER 6 START!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Bloody Past Uncovered_

**Elsa's POV**

"Do you remember when the demon invasion began?" I asked the purple magician, Aisha, seated across from me.

She nodded. "Yeah, today after the defeat of Ran marks the 10th anniversary of when they first invaded correct?"

"Right." I answered. "Well," I cleared my throat getting ready to spill everything, "Here's the start of the story."

Aisha nodded and gripped the table, intent on taking it all in.

_10 years ago_

_Elsword used to be the perfect little boy for our parents and an adorable little brother. Of course joining the Red Knights snatched time away from our play time together, but Mom and Dad always looked after him. He would always go outside with the local kids in Ruben and play "Sword fighting" with sticks they happened to find on the ground. I remember when he'd always tell me about what he did with his friends today._

"_Onee-chan!" He respectfully and cheerfully grabbed my attention at the dinner table. "I just beat Lowell-kun at Sword fighting today!" The little red head raised his tiny fist in the air with glee, still latching onto his fork full of steak. Lowell is one of Elsword's friends and the son of Lowe, my second-in-command of the Red Knights. _

_I smiled and patted his head. "Good job Elsword." He smiled as I ruffled his hair, it's still the same hairstyle he adopted upon joining the Red Knights later on._

"_You don't come home often Elsa." Mom pointed out to me. "Why don't you take some time off and catch up on lost time with your younger brother?"_

_Elsword beamed her her words and stared at me with puppy dog eyes. "Really! You're taking a vacation! Does this mean we can play together!" I knew that if he wasn't sitting, he'd jump for joy over and over._

"_Now that I think of it, I spent the majority of my time with the Red Knights ever since I became the leader." I thought back to my leadership exam, besting Lowe in battle at the age of 18. I agreed with Mom's suggestion and nodded. "Alright, I'll go to their camp at Ruben tomorrow and ask Lowe to take my place!"_

_The little tyke bursted with joy. "YIPPIE!" Our parents and I laughed at his cute outburst, I really should spend more time with them._

_I woke up the next morning to find a familiar red head peering at me sleeping, the little brat. Of course I straightened up with a jolt and nudged his head. "What are you doing up this early Elsword?" I yawned and checked the clock to confirm the time. 8 AM, wonderful._

"_S-Sorry Onee-chan!" He scratched the back of his head, a recurring habit of his. "I'm just excited for our play date!"_

_I sighed and led him outside my room. "Okay wait here then, I need to change first." He complied and I shut the door. Changing my pajamas into my typical Red Knights uniform, I finally opened the door for what seemed like hours thanks to Elsword's constant banging and "Hurry up Onee-chan!" over the door. "Are you ready Elsword?" He nodded and we left the house._

_We have a fairly standard one floor house in the middle of the forest next to Ruben. It's convenient because of my Dad's carefree lifestyle and my Mom's outgoing and friendly attitude with the Ruben residents. Elsword and I walked the five minute distance from our house to the Red Knights Camp stationed in the center of Ruben town. _

_Lowe was up as well, sipping coffee by the entrance watching the early morning students practice their swordsmanship on the wooden dummies out front. He spotted us and beckoned us over. "Good morning Elsa!" He greeted me then turned to my 6 year old little brother. "And good morning Elsword."_

"_Good morning Lowe-sama!" The little boy bowed._

_Lowe smirked. "He sure has respect for his elders Elsa."_

"_Thank you Lowe." I thanked him._

"_Not at all. Anyway why did you happen to stop by?"_

_I've been meaning to take some time off, spend more time with my parents and especially Elsword here." _

"_Yeah, with me!" Elsword raised his fist in the air._

"_I see." Lowe pondered, taking another sip of his drink. "Sure why not, it's been pretty peaceful lately." He accepted._

_Elsword brightened up like a bunch of fireworks. "REALLY!" He yelled so loud the students all stopped and glanced at our direction._

_Lowe cupped the little one's mouth shut. "Yes really, and your older sister has to teach you to keep your mouth shut sometimes. Right Elsa?" He grinned._

_I sighed. "R-Right Lowe."_

"_Alright!" He stretched and downed the last of his coffee. "So this means I'm taking over for the next few days." I nodded. "Okay. Operation get the students to like me better than you is officially underway!" He joked, going inside to fill in my absence._

_Elsword and I started our trek back home. "What do you want to do first Onee-chan?"_

"_*yawn* First I'll catch up on my sleep!" I decided, letting out a yawn. Elsword gripped on my hand a bit tighter._

"_No fair Onee-chan!" He pouted. "Let's play Sword fighting when we get home!"_

_I laughed. "I'm just kidding, of course I'll play with you."_

"_Yay!" That was the last cheerful outburst I heard from Elsword in a long, long time._

_The sky darkened into a purplish hue and a portal popped up from miles away (based on the vast amount of distance, I'd say its in Hamel), little dots spilling out of it. It's faint, but Elsword and I heard a cry coming from that direction as the specks scattered in all directions._

"_O-Onee-cha..." My little brother clung to me terrified. "W-What's th-that?"_

_I gulped when I noticed a few of those blots became bigger...in an alarming rate. I tightly grabbed Elsword and dashed home, hoping to warn our parents. Flashes of dismembered limbs and blood spilled inside my head as the two of us dashed through the forest running back home. Why am I having these images stuffed inside me? Is it...NO! I won't let that happen! If only I kept my sword with me, I must've left it in my room when I was still half-awake._

_We reached the house and ran inside panting. "MOM!? DAD!?" I found them by the window, staring at the portal and the dots coming towards us. "We have to...get...ready!" I yelled out the emergency words, my parents nodded in agreement as we rushed at the back porch for supplies. Dad unlocked the door inside underground shelter and led us inside._

_In the room are food rations to last us for weeks (thankfully Mom bought food that don't expire until a very long time), a couple of weapons, and the bare essentials for a regular bedroom. Our parents and I all grabbed a weapon, Dad with a club, Mom with a rapier, and me with a trusty sword. _

"_W-What do I-I carry?" Elsword stared wide eyed at our sheathed weapons. The three of us nodded at each other, Dad holding onto the little one's shoulders._

"_Stay here Elsword!" My father commanded him. Despite his protesting, the three of us ran out of the shelter and locked in the little kid. If all goes well Elsword shouldn't need to stay in there long, after all he's scared of the dark. Loud bangs and crying bellowed from the shelter as Elsword desperately wished a way out of the darkness. A few moments passed and the noise stopped, implying he waited in the bed._

_Finally, as if on cue, the little dots finally revealed itself. The good news is only one of them showed up here. The bad news is that these things, as Mom nervously described, are demons and the one we're facing now is one of the commanders, introducing itself as the Wolf-Demon Berthe._

" _*sniff* *sniff*" The towering blue demon snorted. "I was right, one of the El-postles is somewhere around here." He greeted us with a smile only the insane would don._

"_El...postles?" I asked the creep._

"_Oh you must have heard me then, just mumbling to myself." He grinned. "This makes things all the more easier, where is the El-postle stationed here?"_

_Dad gritted his teeth. "I don't know what the hell this El-postle is supposed to be and I don't like the sound of you, get lost or we'll make you!"_

"_Allow me to give you a brief explanation of them then." He held up six of his wolf-like fingers. "There are six El-postles here in this land. Our leader, Ran, needs these six in order to contain this continent into a wonderful void of darkness. Each of them possess a special ability to control the El to enhance their offensive strengths to great heights, the strongest of whom is also able to endure the deadliest form of El, the Dark El."_

_We unsheathed our weapons, me pointing my sword upwards at his face. "What the hell do you mean by the Dark El?"_

_He summoned a fake El levitating on his palm, glittering purple and infused in black darkness. "The sacred Elstone your continent possess mixed with Demon souls, strengthening one's power twice as much as the normal stone except with a deadly deal. The souls within the El...consume part of the user's soul."_

_I froze at this, thankfully my parents aren't. Dad threatened this wolf one last time. "Who would accept such a dangerous power?"_

"_There is only one who can even use the stone." This time he summoned a flame. "A flaming sword-wielder, striving their skills to become the best." He glared at my direction._

_My face distorted into horror. Me as one of the El-postles? My parents stepped in front of me and raised their weapons._

"_YOU WILL NOT HARM OUR CHILDREN!" Dad yelled._

"_Oh? You have more than one child? Where is the other?" Crap, Dad spilled out there's a fourth, little Elsword inside the shelter. "No matter, I'll kill you quick and take the chosen one with me." Berthe's eyes spiraled and he roared. Mom, Dad, and I charged at him._

"_HAMMER-ANG!" Dad threw his club at the demon's face at an angle, smacking him with no effect as the club traveled back to him._

"_PIERCING SLASH!" Mom repeatedly stabbed the demon's knees, grazing him but failing to impede his progress._

"_DOUBLE SLASH!" Thanks to my training as the youngest Lord Knight, I jump slashed the demon's chest diagonally and summoned a meteor to knock him over in mid-air. Too bad he jumped right back on his feet immediately after, dammit._

"_I see you're finished then." He grinned. "My turn!" Berthe got on all fours, cold blue energy gathering at the epicenter of his mouth. Mom recognized the move and, without informing me what it is, quickly shoved me into the shelter with Elsword, unlocking and locking the door in such a rate I couldn't get out in time._

_Still panicked, I understood their resolve and made my way to the bed where I found the little red head in the fetal position. Upon hearing my footsteps, Elsword looked up and hugged me in fear. I in turn went on top of him in the bed, protecting him from as much harm as I can._

"_O-Onee-chan *sniff*?" Elsword must've finished crying recently. "W-What's h-happen-ni-" _

_My ears briefly deafened after hearing a sudden particle beam blast through solid wood above us. Crashes of old polished wood noisily trampled back on the surface as Elsword and I heard every little klunk of wood in contact with the ceiling. The sound of the beam faded away and we could make out maniacal laughter. My eyes dreaded in horror and I turned to Elsword, covering him with the sheets._

"_STAY HERE!" I nearly shouted at him. Hopeful that he would comply, I unsheathed my sword and slashed the wooden door down. I made my way up only to regret it, nearly breaking down in tears._

_Mom and Dad stood frozen in a horrified expression, I couldn't hear them speak. That demon bastard froze them solid with ice. My body isn't responding to my command to attack him with my sword, it only stood there and forced me to take in all the horror._

"_How wonderful, their daughter comes out once again to find poor mommy and daddy very very cold." He mocked me in a cheerful, sadistic tone. "Here, let me put them out of their misery." He bent over, opening his raw mouth, and went toward my father, biting down on his abdomen._

_My face changed to fear and horror. This time my body responded and I ran with my sword unsheathed racing across the ground as I faced that demon with a blurry, watery vision. "NOOOOOOO!" It was the only thing that escaped through my mouth as I called desperately to stop Berthe from doing the unthinkable. But it was too late, and I can only watch as the inevitable happened._

_*CRUNCH*! The bastard ate what was my father from chest to thigh, leaving the head and legs on the ground to freeze away. Hearing the snap cut off the bloodstream in my legs, forcing me to collapse on my knees. I don't know what's worse, listening to the wretched chewing of Dad being eaten alive or gasping in shock at his horrified, disfigured expression his face tells me._

_*CRUNCH*! He does the same to my mother, leaving what's left of her to die. I didn't have any strength left to fight, only to cry silently as a torrent of tears escaped my eyes, flowed down my face, and dripped onto the hard grass below._

"_Delicious." Berthe licked his lips in satisfaction, taking away the only guardians I and especially Elsword had left to rely on. "It seems the El-postle isn't here." His mumbling shattered my thoughts._

_If I'm not this 'El-postle', then who is? If this damn demon came here looking for one closeby, the only other person is-_

_NO...ELSWORD!_

"_Looks like I must leave for now." He glared down and positioned his grinning face inches away from my horrified and water-filled one. "I'll be back." Berthe dashed on all fours very swiftly away from Ruben, away from our house, and away from me and Elsword, the only Bladehearts alive._

_I lay there in shock, still crying. I didn't know how to break our parents' deaths to Elsword, how to give it to him softly, and how to make it so he doesn't give up in life anymore._

_I couldn't pick an answer. Wooden footsteps made their way outside and there stood the kid, looking at the broken ice sculptures with shocked eyes._

"_O-Onee-chan..." He slowly made his way to me, I can tell Elsword's starting to break down too. "W-Why is mommy a-and daddy in pieces?"_

_I cringed and hesitated to answer, finally giving it to him straight. "I'm sorry little brother, but Mom and Dad are dead."_

* * *

**Elsword's POV (Present Day)**

I fidgeted around in my sleep, having the same damn dream again since our Deadly Chaser joined our group.

_I was inside somewhere dark where my parents locked me up to ensure my safety when the demon invasion began. Sis, Mom, and Dad all conversed with a wretched old and chilling voice with hostility. The thing that got to me the most from that conversation were the "El-postles" and the "Dark El". Thanks to that damn Infinity I remembered that small bit of information from the conversation, every other night I only heard murmurs or, if I was lucky, only the "El-postles" word. _

_It happened when some...thing went and killed my parents the night of the invasion with the icy corpses. Of course Sis and I mourned their deaths, in fact I stopped calling her "Onee-chan" after the funeral with the rest of Ruben. I never got to call her "Sis" often however, she broke her promise and rejoined active duty with the Red Knights. Instead she transformed into a stricter version of Mom and forced me to train at the young age of six._

_We finally got our first letter in the mailbox in six years, or more like I got it. Sis wrote on a piece of paper explaining her absence in a long and treacherous SSS ranked mission regarding a kidnapped princess in the far away city of Sander. Damn her, she just wanted an excuse to get away from me, I only served as a reminder of our deceased parents. Sis always brought them up in the sparse amount of conversations we could get over the years in an effort to make me work harder and quench the feeling of loneliness._

_The truth was she's the one feeling lonely, I kept at my training vigilantly. You may have kept the truth away from me Sis, but the rest of them know. Lowell knows, Anne knows, Hagus knows, they all knew Mom and Dad froze to death then got most of their flesh eaten by a huge Wolf-Demon postmortem. I was practicing, training my swordsmanship with the antique weapon Dad left behind, the Great Sword. I did it with conviction, determination, and revenge against the icy bastard._

_A year passed and I entered into the Red Knights entrance exam. It consisted of a written and physical portion. Of course I passed both with flying colors, but not after getting "scolded" by the captain Lowe for drawing blood in the sparring arena. I mean it's not my fault if some of the students couldn't dodge my rapid onslaught of attacks and just happened to get caught in a few of them, opening up cuts of blood in the process. Naturally the captain accepted me within the ranks, but kept at me with a close eye so I wouldn't do anything funny. Several days pass, and my long journey to retrieve the Elstone from the damn Ran began._

_Three bandits made off with Ruben's Elstone. After finding this information out, I raced ahead to stop them, disobeying Lowe's stupid instructions to "let the El Explorers handle it". Idiot if we wait they'd get away! I found the three and knocked the living daylights out of them, two Average Joe bandits and a particularly bulky one named Banthus._

_Lowe warned me that this guy would be a challenge, impossible for a mere "kid" to take down. I beg to differ because that bandit especially is a joke. That was until a familiar atmosphere dropped on me as the rest of Ruben caught up to me. The temperature dropped several degrees and the air felt spine-chilling, as if some sort of monster happened to be nearby._

_There he was, the damn demon who killed my parents, Berthe. I stared him down and awakened, a technique I learned from harnessing the Elstone's energy. I didn't know then, but he seemed impressed at my powers. As if this day couldn't get any better, a sudden shout blasted through the air as the demon and I were about to clash (all of the Ruben residents already fled upon sight of the blue bastard anyway)._

"_LIGHTNING BOLT!" Scattered shots of lightning flashed through the air nearby electrifying the ice cold bastard. It didn't damage him much though and he ran away with his tail between his legs (served him right, at least he got a pounding for killing them). "Hey are you alright?" The feminine voice came from the direction of the Lightning Bolt. I faced in that direction and there she stood, the love of my life._

_Aisha, a 15 year old girl back then. That beautiful short purple hair with the cute pompoms, that unique staff, her amazing purple frilly dress, and even her knee high socks and brown shoes. "I-I'm fine!" I blushed at her cute appearance. _

"_Tch, I was going to ask that monster if he'd seen a ring anywhere."_

_I froze up. A ring? Like...a wedding ring? I need to make sure of this! "W-What kind of ring?" Damn my voice is still a bit shaky in awe of her beauty._

"_A magical ring that took my powers away." She whacked the ground with her staff (so awesome). "I was a magician of the highest order too! Man looks like that place might be a good start..." She looked upon where the demon portal first opened up, at Hamel. _

_My face brightened up and I rested my sword over the shoulder style. "Actually I'm headed there too, want to come with me?"_

_Her face lit up in return (SOOOO CUTE!). "R-Really?!"_

"_Yeah definitely!" I went down on one knee. "I, Elsword Bladeheart, vow to protect..." I glanced up asking for her name._

"_Aisha."_

"_...Aisha from harms way as a Knight, and as a new friend." I finished my promise to her._

"_U-Uh you didn't need to go that far!" She acted embarrassed at my little ritual, which is fine since I never did it before._

"_No worries, I'll protect you anyway."_

"_T-Thanks, Elsword." Aisha thanked me._

_Just then the bushes rustled and a big-chested elf entirely clad in green with a bow in hand came up to us. "Hi, my name is Rena." She introduced. "Would you two mind if I joined your journey? The Elven Elders sent me to get rid of that demon portal too or else our world will cease to exist."_

"_Sure!" We both answered, me a bit hesitantly. This is because while the two girls were celebrating, I stood there with an ominous look unknown to them both. Why couldn't it just be me and Aisha in our journey. Why did this elven slut have to join up with us? *sigh* I just hope that she's the only one we allowed to come with us._

_After that long memory, the rest came in flashes. Raven joining up with us to atone for his sins, meeting Eve at that abandoned Altera Core, rescuing Chung from the burning Velder Castle. Only two pieces of my past stood out: the battle against Berthe and my lessons with Aisha._

_The magic lessons popped in my sleep first. We were in Elder right after a dungeon run in the suburbs of Wally's castle. I tapped Aisha's shoulder and asked for a 1 on 1 talk. Rena complied and left us alone._

"_Aisha..." I started. "C-Can you teach me magic?"_

_She seemed shocked at this. "W-Why? You're one of the best swordsman I know, why would you need magic?" I danced a little inside at that little compliment, but went straight back to business._

"_W-Well. I need to learn some magical capabilities because of my sword." I held it up. "There's only so much a short-ranged piece of steel can do. If I learn magic, I'll have some long ranged options to deal against enemies and maybe combine it with my sword."_

_Aisha sighed. "O-Ok then. But since studying magic is particularly difficult for someone who's never heard of it, I'm only teaching you how to handle the most basic element." She summoned a fireball on her palm. "Fire."_

_Destructive, beautiful, and hopeful. There's no other magical element I could want. "Deal!" _

_More floods of our lessons flowed back to me. One showed Aisha teaching me how to control and maintain a fireball. Another had her demonstrate casting fireballs as I use them in conjunction with my sword. Finally the last was the magician lending me all her books on Fire in order to find new and creative ways to control the flaming element._

_I tried them out against several giant wooden training monkeys at Elder's training room. "SWORD FIRE! RISING SLASH! WIND BLADE!" I imbued my sword with flames and smashed it on the ground, then summoned four swords from the ground to toss up the objects, and finally pierced through all three of them with a blade I summoned sideways. That was all I remember before the people of Elder dubbed me the "Magic Knight" and later Velder naming me the "Rune Slayer"._

_The last prominent memory I had was up against Berthe for my last revenge. I didn't hear any talking, just straight up battling._

_I remember the combined efforts of my lovely Void Princess Aisha, the Grand Archer Rena, the Blade Master Raven, and the, back then, Code Electra Eve dealing the final blow against Berthe's Ice Beam._

"_STORM BLADE!"_

"_PLASMA CUTTER!"_

"_GUNGNIR!"_

"_SHOCK WAVE!"_

"_GIGA STREAM!"_

_The five of us all launched our respective attacks on the beast, with me behind him with a mountain of swords I summoned to keep that bastard in place. At his dying breath, I drove my weapon down on him with a little Sword Fire, giving him a fiery taste of hell._

"_E-ELSWO...rd..." All four of them tried to scold me, but that was the end of that memory and the rest of my dreams._

* * *

I stretched and woke up from the tree I slept in. I'm still on Altera Island, still remembering I have no way to get to Hamel and kill the two remaining bastards or Velder to my sweet Aisha or to anywhere.

**Had a good sleep Elsword?**

Oh great Infinity took over again, looks like I won't be hearing from Knight for a while. "Yes Infinity, in fact I slept like a cute little baby." I told him off in a sarcastic tone.

**Good, now just kill Chung and Eve and everything will be solved.**

"Just one problem you imaginary idiot." I started walking towards Altera Village. "How the hell am I gonna get off the island?"

**Easy, have those Ponggos build a flying vehicle for you and take off from there. Just make sure they don't *ahem* check your luggage.**

That's right, Raven and Rena's decapitated and bloody heads still remained inside my backpack. Thank god my backpack's dark red, or else they would've suspected something. "Yeah yeah Infinity, I'm heading over there."

**Excellent, just make sure you sound convincing Elsword.**

I raced even faster towards the village, hoping those Ponggos are smart enough to even build a plane.

* * *

**Aisha's POV (Present Day)**

Elsa finished the rest of her story, up to the point when she abandoned Elsword on an important mission. I knew what happened next but didn't feel like sharing that part with her. I could only sit, shocked at what happened to make Elsword tip over the edge.

"I-Is all of this true?" I softly asked her, wrapped up in emotional pain.

"Yes. It is." She stood up. "Sorry if it took too long, the sun just came up." Elsa's right, it's early morning right now. If I remember correctly, the construction incident happened around late night since not a lot of people stopped me when the perverts arrived.

"T-That's alright." I got up and started to leave the restaurant.

"Hold on!" Elsa tagged alongside me. "I'm coming with you if you're trying to find Elsword."

"Why? So you can make amends with him?" I asked a bit coldly. It's technically her fault that he's brought up like this.

"It's been almost three or four years now." She wistfully told me. "I can only hope we can save one of your friends."

I nodded. "Let's go to Eve and Chung first, they're at Hamel."

"So we need a boat ride?"

"Yes, but it doesn't take very long. A full day's journey at most."

"Agreed, maybe we can change Elsword for the better." While we dashed for the Velder port, Elsa raised her hand up at me.

I understood and gave her a high five, the two of us running faster onwards.

_You better wait Elsword. I really hope you haven't killed anyone and there's still a chance we can save you!_

* * *

**Mario: O_O MOTHER OF PEARL OVER 5000+ WORDS!?**

**Me: *finally calms down* Yeah, I really fleshed out the past in this one. It's my longest chapter yet in any of my works (until chapter 3 of Olympics comes out).**

**Crystal: So what is this collab?**

**Me: Oh RubyCrusade's got me thinking of working a collab with other Elsword authors in the forums. Maybe I'll do a joint-effort in the story she suggested, I mean this is another bloody-like story (just not on the same level as others...). Anyone else interested just stop by at the forums (WE'RE FINALLY REVIVING IT!), maybe we can get more people to work together on Elsword stories like "ElHigh".**


	7. Chapter 7: Ticking Time Bomb

**Me: Stupid mail, not receiving my Fanfiction alerts.**

**Mario: Huh?**

**Me: For some reason I'm not getting any mail from the forums here nor the reviews for Aisha's Diary (if any)**

**Crystal: It sounds like a problem. Would you mind if I hack into their data base and use my superior intellect to program it properly again?**

**Me: Please don't, just let them handle it ok. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah Red Stained Knight. **

***Warning: I got ideas from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni for this chapter and possibly for the next few chapters. Do not blame me if you call me a psychopath after reading this.***

**Me: Phew got that outta the way. Now Chapter 7 START!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Ticking Time Bomb_

**Elsword's POV**

W-What the hell? I arrived in Altera Village and found all those Ponggos gathering up to me.

"Welcome back Elsword, have you found Rena?"

"Isn't she with you? I hope she didn't go back home yet..."

"What did Rena say when you two talked, Elsword?"

One after another they asked questions all regarding that elven bitch, what about me? Clearing my throat and faking a wistful look, I convinced them to do as I wished. "Rena...already went back to her world." To appeal more I stared at the floor, my hair covering my eyes, shuffling my feet. Immediately they went on a riot.

"I thought she could've stayed a little longer."

"Me too, I would've liked to wish her farewell."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I stopped their discussions and went straight to the point. "Anyway it seems I forgot something really important back at Hamel."

That same alchemist, Amos, popped his ugly head up again and responded. "That seems pretty far, would you like us to build you a plane to get you there faster?"

"Oh you don't really have to." Yes! I didn't even have to force them or anything. These saps will believe any sob story or request. I continued the grateful peasant act. "...But if you are willing to, then yes I'd really appreciate that."

"Great!" Amos nodded. "Now can you help us fix up the Black Crow?"

I froze. Raven's stupid ship actually landed on this island?! That damn bastard, wanting to screw me over postmortem. "Sure..." I went along nervously. "How did it get broken?" I innocently asked.

The two of us and the rest of the villagers followed suit towards the beach where I landed, supposedly the airship crashed there. Why is it there?! It should've sunk down to the ocean depths below the island! When we're halfway there, Amos finally answered my question. "It was a terrible sight." He reaccounted. "When the chief Adel went alone to check right after you've gone to Rena, he claims that there was blood everywhere." I chuckled inside, so it didn't rust away after all? The alchemist continued. "Bodies of those Mercenaries dismembered all throughout the ship! The corpses weren't even recognizable, the chief claimed them to be charred beyond recognition." Goddamn! I didn't know fire could really screw over a person's looks like that (guess I'll experiment on Eve once I arrive to find out for myself).

The alchemist and I finally arrived at the ship and examined the post-damage. All the corpses that were once outside when the airship was still airborne weren't there (totally doesn't match the dry and crusty blood-filled hallways inside). After thoroughly inspecting the entire ship (when questioned about Raven's headless body, I feigned the usual 'I'll avenge the murderer of my friend' stereotype), he came up with a conclusion. "There's some good news and some bad news." The polar bear concluded.

"And they are..." I asked once everyone finally reached the ship.

"Well the good news is that the engine, surprisingly, was left intact despite a crash landing."

"And the bad news?" Come on damn you! I don't have all day to deal with this shit!

"Only the engine is in good condition, the wings aren't. This means you can only fly straight, and at a slower pace."

Dammit! Tch, at least I still get to Hamel either way. "I'm fine with that." I calmly said. "So does this mean I can take off right now?"

"Once we get the ship to face the city of Hamel..." The alchemist scoped the landscape to find the grand city, "...then we can lift off anytime with this button." He led me and the others back to the captain's quarters, mindful of all the blood puddles from my clash with the sword-wielding bastard, and pointed to the big green button (thanks Raven, your airship's simplistic design now leads to the demise of the rest of your comrades. How do you like hell now?).

About an hour later, everyone heaved and pushed the outside of the ship, rotating it to face the direction directly to Hamel Castle. Thanking those Ponggos with a gracious smile (feigned of course), one of them tugged at my backpack.

"Hey mister Elsword!" The little kid innocently looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. "As the new flight attendant (very cute kid), I would need to check your luggage."

I cringed up and backed away from him.

"Mister Elsword? Are you feeling okay?"

"Just show him the bag, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I bet it contains some magazines, you naughty boy."

**Well Elsword? How will you get out of this one?**

Tch that damn Infinity, always popping up at the worst times. I started feeling protective and...almost fearful of all of their concerned looks. If they find out about Raven and Rena's heads inside this backpack, I could get arrested. I could get jailed and tried for my first-degree murders in court. I'd end up wallowing in some lowly prison away from Aisha for the rest of my life. My head felt briefly and slightly light-headed from the running thoughts, those damn Ponggos and Infinity!

...And then I remembered my right hand gripping iron. My sword's still in my grasp! With a new murderous intent popping in my head, I darkly complied with a smile. "Sure little boy, you can check inside my backpack."

"Thank you!" I offered him the pack without any resistance and scouted the villagers around us. Judging from the vast numbers, I'd say the entire village gathered in this one area just outside the Black Crow. The clock was ticking as the kid carefully removed the straps off my shoulders and unzipped the contents.

It's any second now. One second...two seconds...three seconds...the little brat is really taking his time unzipping the biggest pocket first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *SPLAT*! *PLOP*! The kid instantly released his grip on the backpack upon unzipping the biggest portion of my backpack, vomiting on the ground as the pack plopped sideways with its contents rolling out of it. Upon seeing it, everyone else had the same reaction as the kid minus the puking part.

"H-HOW COULD YOU ELSWORD?!"

"MURDERER!"

"WE'RE TAKING YOU IN!"

I smirked as Raven's head rolled over. "Tsk tsk." I teased them, casually picking up my backpack. "You didn't even..." I unzipped Rena's pocket and gripped the decapitated head.

"...SEE THE REST OF IT!" I chucked that bitch's head straight up to the air, where all of them could get a nice clear view.

*CLUNK*! Now that's no good. The head exploded into a bomb of a blood-fest (not that I'd mind). Dried blood splattered onto the faces of those closest to the dirty mess (I got most of it!). All of the villagers cowered in fear, obviously very afraid of me.

I smiled brightly, my hair still covering my eyes, and broke the immediate uproar of "justice". "Sayonara, Ponggo race." I bid farewell to them as the wind blew gently. When they realized the meaning, they all panicked and started to run away.

Oh no you all don't! With a murderous look filled with insanity (at least that's what that pussy Lord Knight said I looked in my mind), I begin the wonderful genocide.

"SWORD FIRE!" I struck all those close to me (50% of them) with a blazing start, sending their severely burnt and charred corpses a one-way ticket to the afterlife (whether they meet Raven and Rena at hell or not doesn't concern me). All the aforementioned corpses got knocked up to the air. I used this opportunity to...

"PHOENIX TALON!" ...summon a phoenix to obliterate all of them, gaining a speed bonus and a burning sword in the process. Luckily for me, the remaining members all fled in the same direction. Using my new speed, I caught up to them and slashed up the rest of them. All of their agonizing screams, all of the crying, all of the blood gushing and splattering onto the floor or my face, all of the wonderful experience that I will never forget.

For the few who did manage to elude my grasp, I enclosed them into a space and finished the job. "STORM BLADE!" All at once the multiple blades impaled the remaining Ponggos, not one blade empty and not one Ponggo escaped. I colored the beach red with all the blood produced and retracted my attack 30 seconds later.

There they all lay. The Ponggo race, now extinct thanks to yours truly. I unsheathed my sword, no longer bothering to clean it or my painted face, and walked back inside the Black Crow and into the engine room as if nothing happened. Despite what joys I could've had eliminating an entire race of people, it just felt...empty compared to Raven and Rena's deaths. Maybe because I didn't carry around an inner hatred to them all as I did to those two bastards over the past three years.

**What a show, what a show Elboy! Looks like someone's warming up for the main event huh?**

_Warming up for what? For killing the rest of his friends? You just made things a thousand times worse Elsword, killing them all. _

**So what? It doesn't matter now. **

_Of course it fucking matters Infinity! What if Aisha knew what happened? She wouldn't be so happy to see you again!_

"Dammit shut up you two!" I ignored them as they fought for the role of my conscience and pushed the big fat green button. Slowly, the ship started up noisily and headed its way to Hamel.

"Next stop Hamel." I whispered to myself once the ship lifted off the island and starting its flying orbit.

**Bet'cha can't wait Elsword? Just a few more hours and you and your lover can reunite.**

As if on cue, I laughed for all insanity's worth, my voice sounding dark and cruel (must've been Infinity's influence on the Dark El). Wait for me Aisha! We'll finally be alone together soon!

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"What's that young lady?" The captain of the ship strained his ears to hear me again.

"I SAID!" I shouted in urgency yet again. "WE NEED A SHIP TO HAMEL RIGHT AWAY, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

He recoiled from my loud voice. "I'm sorry miss, next time can you be a little quieter?" He suggested before turning to his crew to prepare for a voyage to Hamel.

"Thank you! You ready Elsa-" I found the strong woman laying down at the end of the pier. Wistfully, I asked the captain to call us when the boat's ready and headed over to her.

When she heard my wooden footsteps, Elsa promptly sat up and slowly kicked her legs at the edge. "Hey Aisha."

"Elsa, you're not thinking of what Elsword could be doing right now?" I asked, waiting for her inevitable answer.

"Sadly, I am." She sighed. What a heavy burden this must be for her, not only failing to protect her little brother from Berthe but also abandoning him in the most critical stage development of his life. Elsa pulled her legs closer to her chest. "What if we can't stop him and...and...and..." I knew very well what she's thinking.

"We have to kill him?" I finished for her. "Trust me, I hate the notion of committing that act as much as you are but we might not have a choice." It's so much easier for me to say these words. I'm only Elsword's friend, while he's Elsa's last remaining family member.

Elsa stood up and stretched. "If worst comes to worst, you're going to have to kill him Aisha."

I was taken aback, me killing another human? Elsword was a jerk back then but...I shouldn't have to do that to a friend. "W-Why me?" I asked scared.

"If what you told me was correct, he loves you unconditionally. This means that you're the only one he won't intend to kill. Yes, he's probably wishing to kill me also for abandoning him even though we're siblings." Elsa answered my current question and the one after that wistfully.

"So we have an advantage then?"

"Yes. As long as you are there, Elsword will not go all out and avoid fighting you as much as possible. I want you to get in his way as much as possible and, if needed, deal the final blow to stop him." Her voice grew more and more shaken with every word. I knew this must be hard for Elsa, who's now wiping tears from her eyes.

I gripped my staff with new determination. "Right! No matter what we need to stop whatever he's trying to pull!" The two of us consoled each other.

"HEY WE'RE GETTING READY TO LEAVE YOU LADIES!" Perfect timing, the captain called us over as soon as we were finished.

After boarding the ship, Elsa turned to me. "Are you ready for this Aisha, this might involve a lot of bloodshed."

I playfully scoffed at her. "I've seen Elsword cause more than just a lot of bloodshed yesterday at the Hall of Water." My voice grew more serious this time. "I just hope we can make it to Hamel Castle and warn Chung and Eve before its too late." Elsa nodded with me.

"ALL ABOARD!" With the captain's call, the ship started its voyage to Hamel.

* * *

**Elsword: *spills drink* YOU MADE ME COMMIT GENOCIDE ON THE PONGGOS AND INCREASED MY BLOOD FETISH?!**

**Me: Told ya it'll be a gruesome sight. Oh boy I wonder I'll handle Chung and Eve's- I mean Elsword's comeuppance.**

**Elsword: D': YOU HATE ME FIRE!**

**Rest of the Elgang: *pitchforks and torches* ELSWORD! HOW DARE YOU!**

**Elsword: *runs away***

**Rest of Elgang: *chases***

**Mario/Crystal: *claps in the background***

**Me: XD! I got three more chapters planned for this story! Bet you guys love my insane side for this story (whether you like horror stories or if I keep you up at night with nightmares :D). Now on to write the next chapter of the Let's Play!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Clock Strikes Zero

**Me: Woo finished chapter 8!**

**Chung/Eve: *cowers in fear***

**Me: Don't worry you didn't die...yet :D**

**Chung/Eve: D:**

**Mario: ...Dammit Fire just start the chapter.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, still deciding about the fate of everyone in these last few chapters. Now...Chapter 8, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Clock Strikes Zero_

**Aisha's POV**

The ship came to a gradual stop at the port, Elsa and I finally arrived at Hamel in the morning. It looked just as I left it (from yesterday of course), except the air felt denser around here. "Hope you ladies find what yer lookin' for!" The captain bid us farewell as we stepped out the boat and both headed our separate ways.

*_Drip!* *Drip!* _Damn it's starting to rain, we'd better get to Hamel castle fast! Afraid that Elsword might arrive there first, I turn to Elsa for advice as we both ran towards the aforementioned building. "Do...do you have a plan for when we get there?"

Her eyes met mine in surprise. "I thought we might not need much of a plan, after all he's too dangerous to keep locked up. It pains me to say this but killing him in cold blood is the only way." I can't help but wonder if Elsa being the leader of the Red Knights is less about making a role model for Elsword to follow and more to do with running away from the past. From her story, Elsa abandoning little Elsword and acting all strict brought him up to the blood-lustful Rune Slayer he is right now.

"But still, I know what he's capable of during these past three years." I start listing off Elsword's signature moves in order to inform Elsa about his potential. Sword Fire, Phoenix Talon, Storm Blade, the amount of creativity he put into his flaming swordsmanship goes on and on. Probably for the first time in a while, Elsa's eyes widened in fear at the exponential rate her little brother learned not only Fire Magic, but also numerous attacks incorporating his sword and his magic. "He played an important role in our little family despite his er...attitude as the Beserker, or the one who rushes in. Naturally this makes him far stronger than what you'd think right now Elsa." I wistfully disclosed. "Right now...I'd say he's catching up to your skill level very rapidly."

"Oh...so he's a swordsman and a magic user?" Elsa asked.

"Yes."

"You realize what this means Aisha?" I looked at her with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I've trained myself in the Way of the Sword all my life, and you practiced yourself in the Art of Magic." Elsa explained. "If Elsword gained the title of Rune Slayer, one who slays with steel and runes, then he isn't as potent in either swordsmanship or magic as a real swordsman or magician."

My light bulb instantly flickered on as I understand what she's trying to say. "So by learning magic Elsword sacrificed part of his skill with his sword, thus making him weaker in both fighting styles at the cost of more versatility!"

"Exactly." Elsa nodded. "Now unless you have a better one, here's a plan in order to defeat Elsword." Despite her excited tone, I knew deep inside it crushed her heart at the thought of killing her only family.

I shook my head. "No I don't, what is it?" I listened intently regardless of the increasingly heavy downpour here outside.

"Okay then, here's the plan..." Elsa laid out the groundwork of our objective, lightning flashing in the sky above as we raced towards Hamel Castle.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

_Do you really think your love will be happy to see you Elsword, after that stunt you just pulled?_ The stupid goody two shoes went on and on about how committing genocide "is bad and you should pay for your crimes" and other shit like that. _I'd be really happy too if I reunited with my loved one right after hearing them commit genocide based on an emotional impulse. You really sealed your fate all the way back at Raven's de-_

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" I interrupted the pussy and, while noticing I growled more often, gazed outside the window. Judging from the change in landscape ten miles at a time, I'd say we're traveling just as fast. "Dammit..." I mashed the green start-up button. "Why the hell can't this thing go any faster!"

_You really don't pay attention do you Elsword? The wings are damaged, you're not getting there as fast as you'd hoped. Maybe Amos could've helped fix the Black Crow so traveling to Hamel would be much faster. Oh wait, he's already dead! You killed them all you damn idiot!_

**Who care's about the small stuff Knight? And little Elsword why not learn to be patient once in a while, we'll be getting there anyway. If we simply cruise our way without drawing any suspicion, you have a much higher chance of eliminating Chung and Eve.**

Hearing that, I stopped jabbing the button and sat down, wiping my face blood-free as it smeared onto my hands instead. "Yes...the last roadblocks until Aisha is finally free."

Suddenly Knight's voice popped up, much to my growling dismay. _That brings me to my final point, why even bother to kill them? You said so yourself that Raven and Rena actively blocked you from having a relationship with Aisha, but that those two lovers didn't do anything wrong. Why kill them anyway, hell why did you kill any of them in general?!_

"And like I said," This time I calmed myself down. "Their mere presence alone, their lovey dovey relationship, it sickens me that Aisha and I aren't committed in such intimacy like that."

_So that makes it alright to kill them? For a stupid reason like that?! _

"It fills me with hatred about their closeness, how they can get along so well together-"

_The same closeness you longed for with your deceased parents, and most of all your sister Elsa?_

Damn him! I filled up with rage once again. "What do I care about them?! And Sis, she can go fuck herself straight to hell!" I barked at the imaginary voice. Screw him for bringing up another painful memory, the bastard!

**You'll fill the void soon Elboy with Aisha. First you need a plan to kill the rest without Aisha ever knowing.**

"And how do you suppose I do that Infinity?! How many more times can I use the Dark El before becoming completely consumed in an barbaric fury as you stated?" I asked him.

**That's a secret for the next time you awaken it Elsword. Now here's my suggestion to finally finish your quest once and for all...**

_Forget this, I leave you with him Infinity. Hope you like Hell Elsword._

I ignored the bastard with a scowl and listened intently to Infinity, following his plan...

* * *

**Chung's POV**

It's been two days since the Elgang split up and my lovely Eve and I get accustomed into restoring Hamel. The government's slowly structuring itself thanks to Eve's intellect, our famous Hamel military is restoring its lost numbers, and some of Eve's new Nasod creations are programmed to live peacefully with humans. Everything seems perfect right now, but if only I knew how the others are doing...

"...ung...Chung..." A faint voice whispered into me. "Chung!" I snapped back to reality from my daydreams to find my lovely soon-to-be wife Eve staring at me with a cute smile. She giggled as I try frantically to cover my blush with her face so close to mine. "Don't tell me you forgot about our wedding preparations?"

"N-No I would never my dear." I lightly pecked her in the cheek, presenting to her my most hopeful eyes. "In a few hours our love will be sealed my sweet." As she left to her bedroom to pick out a dress, I stood up and stretched. Who knew we'd be getting ready for our wedding tomorrow afternoon! I'd better head off and get myself a suit before the weather gets worse outside. From what I heard from my sleep, the rain's going to pick up fast and pretty soon we're going to have a massive downpour.

I raced down to the front door and, after climbing down the stairs, was surprised to hear someone knocking. *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* They were banging pretty desperately from the sound of it. Being the good gentleman I am, I raced to open it as to let in the poor stranger away from the cold rain.

"Coming!" I called as I opened the door. "Welcome, please come i-" I interrupted myself mid-speech, going from a polite gentleman to a shocked regular teen.

Two drenched women walked right in, their steps soggy and drenched the tile floor. That however didn't surprise me, their identities did. The first one to catch my mind is the taller red-haired woman. The fiery red look on her eyes and overall presence reminds me of Elsword. Is she his older sister, Elsa? Who surprised me more was the purple-haired magician next to her, someone I knew before.

"Aisha!?" I exclaimed. "Y-You got the invitation already!?"

"W-W-What invit-t-t-ation?" She shivered, prompting me to remember their cold condition.

"Oh silly me, let's lead you two to the fireplace." I volunteered, bringing them to the warm flames.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked after they warmed up a bit and confirming Elsa's identity.

The two of them nodded and Aisha spoke to me. "Chung, this is dangerous. Elsword is..." She explained to me about his deadly past and about his strange behavior throughout all of our adventure. I rocked my head and listened intently as this is news to me, after all I haven't been with the gang long enough like her to find out Elsword's true personality. "...And that's why we need you and Eve to get away from here! Elsword's planning to kill you all just to stay with me!"

I pounded my fists on the table distraught. What the hell?! In such short notice too... "How long...do I have?" I asked nervously.

"I...don't know." Aisha shook her head slowly. "B-But it's only a matter of time until-"

*CRASH!* "AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A loud crash came from the second floor accompanied with a familiar feminine scream, my lovely Eve's.

"EVE!" I immediately sprinted towards the scream coming from her bedroom. "...ung...wait!" Elsa's distant voice went in one ear and out the other. I can't just stand by and let Eve near whatever happened! I have to go to her before Elsword!

*SLAM! I kicked down the bedroom door to find Eve on the bed petrified at the sight beyond her and me. Hearing footsteps behind me, I concluded that Aisha and Elsa followed me and witnessed the most astonishing sight.

Raven's old ship, the Black Crow (just as Aisha described but in a slightly functioning more condition) crashed through the wall with a darkened, bloody figure standing on the helm on the pouring rain outdoors. Terrified with a passion, the four of us distinguish the shadow to only one boy.

*FLASH!* *BOOM!* The lightning gave away his appearance as thunder roared on the background. A crimson-haired boy carrying his blade over the shoulder and holding an inextinguishable rune with his other hand staring at us murderously. Purple aura engulfed all around him and turned his eyes a dark purple hue full of hatred.

"Hello my lovely Aisha." Elsword greeted with a baring smile. "We meet again."

* * *

**Crystal: So...what are the two plans?**

**Me: Oh they'll be revealed in good time. Now I got two more chapters, and I plan to make them a two-parter since they're the final conclusion to this story!**

**Mario: Oh goodie I just can't wait for that.**

**Me: You better, any deaths in the next two chapters will be considered painful at least :D!**

**Damn 30 reviews, thanks alot guys! I'm curious how this story is received by the time I'm done with this. For now wait for the final two chapters and my other fanfics soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1 Red Stained Knight

**Me: Heh, sorry about the month-long wait XD!**

**Mario: ...I'm not even going to bother anymore. So what happens here?  
**

**Me: That's easy, all you have to do is read it for yourself :D!**

**Crystal: Buuurn!**

**Mario: QQ Oh fine. And Crystal keep your OOC-ness to yourself.**

**Me: Anyway let's not waste too much time folks, the two-part conclusion has begun! Chapter 9, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Part 1, Red Stained Knight_

Blood glistened and gradually dripped from my sword that pierced it's bond with the previous postmortem Ponggo it last contacted, slowly yet surely coloring the deck of the Black Crow dark red. I, aware of the ominous dark purple aura radiating around me, loomed over the four people inside the lovely bedroom I crash-landed into with this new-found power, courtesy of Infinity and the Dark El.

"Hello my lovely Aisha, long time no see!" I echoed my message once more to my love, immediately narrowing my eyes and glinting them into anger as I noticed the beautiful magician's...colorful company. The two "lovey dovey" couple Chung and Eve. Damn their closeness and reliance with each other, if only Aisha and I could be like that. However much anger witnessing their cutesy act riled me up, nothing came close to the boiling anger nearly spilling out of me at the sight of the last person, the flame-haired woman who noticed me in a visibly more fearful expression than the others. Elsa, my older sister, the one who abandoned me all those years ago. The one who forced me to train at a young age ever since the Wolf Demon incident. And the one responsible for leaving me in solitude for seven long years. I shifted my backpack into a more comfortable position as we stared off for this final battle.

"E-Elsword...?!" Sis nervously called out to me, fearfully shocked at my dark power. Thanks Infinity, about damn time I made her feel how I felt back then: lost, powerless, and no meaning of life, when the gap between our powers were wider than they are now. I took a few moments to bask in the glory of making her experience my hopelessness felt all those years ago then went straight to business, glaring my eyes right at her.

"Oh so you finally pay attention to me after all this time to me, Sis?" I frowned upon her. Why did my most hopeful bliss happen to bring along my worst scarring nightmare? It was the first time Sis actively pursued my attention since before the invasion, and it took her to hear about all this hell breaking loose in order to do so. Flicking the excess blood off my sword onto the deck of the Black Crow, I jumped off the ship and into the bedroom and met the four pairs of fearful eyes gazing at me with immense satisfaction while a violent thunderstorm rages on outdoors.

"**So who wants to die first?" **With Infinity powering my voice with my near-awakening of the Dark El (what with all this damn purple aura around me), I crushed the flaming rune in my hands with a dark-infused fist. The four of them didn't bat an eye, the girls more visibly scared than Chung who merely looked determined. Despite the measly question I gave them, I wished desperately that my lovely magician wouldn't offer herself as tribute. A few moments pass with nothing except the roar of thunder periodically piercing the deadened silence in this room. I became impatient and advanced towards them until one of them dare step forward.

"I'll do it." To the silver-haired queen's dismay and my amusement, the Deadly Chaser stood in front of them and held his arms out with one Silver Shooter per hand. "Eve, take Aisha and Elsa somewhere safe!" So you still think you can save your girl huh Chung?

"B-But C-Chung! M-My systems detect a-a 5% survival rate against this Elsword with a 2% rate for you to win!" See, even your lover doubts your actions pretty boy.

"I'll manage somehow!" The supposed gunslinger whipped out his "Destroyer" cannon (not the only thing you call the Destroyer, right Prince of Hamel?) in exchange of the revolver in his right hand, holstering it back in place. "Now go!" I smirked at this and readied my sword with one of my arms and a flaming rune with another. Eve hesitantly agreed and led the two outta there. Oh well, I guess I'll push this blade inside Eve and Elsa later.

For now, I'll make do with an appetizer.

"Some kind of reunion this is Elsword?" How stupid does Chung think I am? He's obviously stalling for time.

"You wish! You're just stalling for those three to get away aren't you?" I stated the blatantly obvious.

"Heh I guess I was found out." The supposed "sacrificial hero" admitted with a defeated look on his face. Tch, pulling the pity act while performing a cliched ritual? Someone's trying too hard into becoming one of those main heroes in fairy tales. "But even if I can't stop you, the least I can do is stall you!"

I didn't answer at first, merely smirking while holding my laughter in. Is this guy for real or what?! His idealistic way of thinking is starting to piss me off. I'll just have to wake him up from his blissful dreams with this bloody sword of mine...painfully.

"**We'll see about that!" **With Knight noting that my eyes became those of a rabid animal when delivering the phrase, I took off with immeasurable speed at the "Deadly" Chaser. Looks like the Dark El Awakening is almost fully complete, purple hues started to flood my vision from the sides (albeit I still have 60% human vision) as I feel my power start to increase.

BANG! He tried to stop me with a graze shot to the leg, but that didn't work. I was faster than that speeding bullet and utilized this momentum to strike that blond scruff of his called a head.

CLANG! My sword and his cannon collided in near equal strength due to the sheer weight of that explosive dildo for a cannon making up for the lack of power my dark-infused sword granted me. The first shot has been fired and a collision of weapons took place shortly after. The final obstacles to overcome for my love Aisha has begun!

* * *

"So...still think you'll defeat us Elsword?" The Prince believes he can defeat me, despite obviously being at a disadvantage in this worthless power struggle. "Face it, there's four of us and one of you! Aisha told us all about what you're going to do!" I pricked up my ears and listened amusingly. "But it isn't gonna happen, we're gonna stop you before you kill any one of us! As the Guardian I'll ensure that!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed in dark chortles as the purplish aura around me grew more radiant. I grinned viciously at the now confused and nervous "Protector of Hamel". "A Guardian you say? Well while you were here lounging off..." Pure delight flooded through me as I came very close to breaking him with these next few words. A few simple words with Infinity's voice driving them over a cliff with no way to recover.

"**...Two of your friends were murdered by yours truly!" ** That seemed to catch him off guard, less power driving through his weapon. Before his disbelieving face could even utter a question I summoned a fire blade out of thin air, launching him through several walls to another room (one I can believe is where the others escaped).

_This is your last chance Elsword, just surrender yourself and don't shoulder another body beneath your shoulders. _Damn! Looks like Knight and Infinity's voices showed up as I chased the flying Deadly Chaser (ironic that he's the one getting chased) through the vast castle.

**Heh, like he ever would. Face it Knight, you'll never understand a human's desires like I do. If he wants to kill them he's gonna kill them. End of story.**

I smirked at Infinity's defense. "At least Infinity knows what I want to do, what could a spirit like you possibly know about my motives Knight?"

_What you want...is a perfect world where no one can bring harm to you or your "love" with Aisha. Am I right?_

"So what of it? If you know what I want, why question how I carry it out?" Tch, guess he isn't my supposed "Good" conscience for nothing.

**The goody two-shoes, probably too prideful to even think of committing what he calls "morally questionable" choices and wants you to stop from doing so.**

_That's exactly what I'm saying, but now it looks like you reached a point of no return. Farewell then Elsword, I'll see you in Hell._

**Looks like he finally left for good. The full Dark El Awakening should be ready in about five minutes. **I smirked at that, jumping down from a railing at the second floor to catch up to the laying Chung below. The chase was over and so is Knight's interference.

"Bout damn time he left." I muttered to myself, laying my gaze at the three girls now in my vision: Eve worriedly rushing to her "sweetie", Aisha's face full of regret, and Elsa's with horror and sorrow. "Guess we can finally get the show on the road now." I gripped my sword even tighter on my right hand and summoned a purple rune, a side-effect with this Dark El transformation. In just five minutes I'll become powerful enough to easily overcome all those who stand before me and Aisha's way.

Just like that time in the Black Crow against Raven. And the brief fight against Rena in the junkyard remains of Altera Core. I'll swallow the darkness once more and finally end this accursed journey with a happy ending. I got a hold of myself when too much of the purple haze clouded my vision too soon. Not yet, I told myself, in five minutes all my problems will finally be conquered.

* * *

"Ch-Chung!" The Battle Seraph shamelessly helped her "sweetheart" back up with a worried look plastered on her face. "A-Are you hurt?" For a machine who discarded her emotions in exchange for more power, Eve's starting to regain a lot of them.

"Y-Yeah." He reassured his lover (that at least I understand, no man wants to show weakness in front of his loved one) and brushed off the dust that stuck on him. "I'd be far worse off if I wasn't wearing my armor." I grunted slightly at that, guess he'll need more punishment than Eve and Elsa. "Now..." Chung glared at me with dark eyes covered by his hair. I was amused by this. "...What did you just say Elsword?"

"Who me?" I feigned innocence, wanting him to reveal it rather than me. I suppose both he and I would get more satisfaction when the truth is uncovered this way. "If you remember, why don't you say it aloud where these three can hear you." I challenged him with a swift gaze at the three girls. I'm sorry that you have to hear this Aisha, but love is about overcoming obstacles together and earning your happy ending right?

"Alright then." Chung faced Eve, also to the magician and the knight further away, and took a deep breath while in thought. I didn't expect him to actually be nervous to spill this out, I mean seriously...hurry up! One minute already passed, with four more until the transformation, and he finally mustered up the guts to say it. "We...didn't make it fast enough." Finally, we're actually making progress! Reveling in the appropriately slowly horror filled expressions on the girls' faces (it's better to have Aisha hear about this sooner rather than later anyway), I slowly removed my backpack while removing the rune on my left palm as the Deadly Chaser hesitated to talk about his dead friends.

"Elsword...he...already killed Raven and Rena." It was his turn to (very nearly, unfortunately) break the three girls. As if on cue I unzipped the portions of my dark red backpack that held their heads and chucked it at Chung.

"Here Chung, catch!" I called him out, knowing he was too remorseful and stunned to oblige. Instead I had the backpack purposely unzipped to the point where the contents fell out on their own. I smiled like a murderer about to delve into insanity (Tch, that might happen when the Dark El Awakening is complete) as dread filled the four to the very core to find Raven's inhumane burnt head and Rena's all splattered from the stunt I pulled before the Ponggo Genocide.

All of their reactions were amusing to watch. From order from least to most we got Chung, Aisha, Eve, and finally Elsa. Chung's was actually quite boring, just the stock Hero acting all pissed and determined to force me to get my comeuppance ("You won't get away with this!" If you were wondering about his exact words). I didn't expect Aisha to show something unique, hell she did the exact same thing Rena did: tear up and puke. Eve's is where things got interesting. She went into total breakdown mode, thinking of the postmortem Elf as a motherly influence in her life and the prissy swordsman as a person she just started liking despite not being a "pure" Nasod and merely a half hybrid in conjunction with being a human. I guess her emotional circuit started working again with these two images, you should thank me for your emotions returning you rust bucket.

However Elsa's is enough to replay over and over for my amusement years from now. What does she do? Swear revenge like Chung? Cry and choke up like Aisha? Breakdown like Eve? None of the above, she just falls to her knees with utter failure practically written on her face. As if she knows what her actions have caused in the long run. How she made me how I am now by abandoning me. How she caused all the hatred and anguish I felt throughout ten years to finally lash out and cause the deaths of two strangers who meant a lot to other people. Her finally recognizing the consequences of her actions and getting her karma lashed right back at her with this horrible truth is, for lack of a better term, immensely satisfying.

Two minutes remain until the Dark El goes into full power as they spent the same amount of time in dead silence. "Why..." Eve, of all people, finally pierced the silence. "Why did you...do it Elsword?"

How much I want to kill the two lovers and Elsa right now, but four against one isn't gonna end well without the Dark El's help. Thanks to this opportunity, the Nasod unintentionally gave me the edge I need to stall for time. I can feel the purplish darkness waiting anxiously to fill inside me and grant me this power, perhaps the transformation's getting started. Luckily I didn't need to say much.

"You really want to know?" Pretty unnecessary as I have more than enough time for the Awakening to be fully complete, but more added suspense can't hurt right? Plus it led to a near breakdown of one of them as they attempted to talk to me, the one person I never expected to be lectured about this whole journey of mine.

"W-Why Elsword..." It saddened me to hear Aisha's rasping voice almost choking in tears. I promised myself to fill her with nothing but happiness and joy once this is all over. "Why...did you kill Raven and Rena?" Again with that pansy of a Blade Master and our Grand Archer, I let it slide this time because you mentioned him my beautiful magician.

One minute left and I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness to the darkness. Purple haze clouded my vision and my body nearly caving in to the dark aura surrounding it. Nevertheless I overcame it to speak with Aisha one last time. The Dark El's influence was stronger than when I killed those two bastards, maybe this is the last transformation Infinity spoke of? I managed to gather up the last of my supposed sanity and humanity and answered Aisha's question.

"Because nothing lasts forever in this world. I...killed t-them and e-everyone else h-here to be w-with you Aisha. I...I didn't want to spend what's l-left of my t-time here a-alone and u-unloved. Y-You were the first person to make me feel real love in a l-long time A-Aisha. I didn't want a-anyone else to h-have you or to d-damage your purity i-in any way." I knew my words were in vain because of my actions, but I tried my best at a genuine smile so at least she knew my true intentions.

"You were the only one I could possibly enjoy life with, Aisha."

* * *

Time ran out and the Dark El's power engulfed me. I had no idea of knowing what their reaction was or Aisha's thought about my answer. The only thing I remember is what Infinity told me before we barged at Hamel.

_**It's easy. The Dark El is at it's fullest at your next Awakening. All you have to do is harness it...and kill them all but your love.**_

Not a very well-thought plan, but it's what I would've done regardless. I woke up in a dark space with only one figure standing before me. He looked...like me, except in a different outfit and he wielded two swords. This "Elsword" had long crimson spiky hair and dark red eyes gleaming in darkness as he grinned viciously at me. His voice was instantly recognizable.

**Well done Elsword. Now it's my turn to take control now!**

The figure went higher and higher...or rather I fell lower and lower. Looks like I was right, what happens now is up to Infinity Sword. Despite the fall, I managed to find two bubbles that showed visions of the real world. I sighed while confirming that they are my eyes now in Infinity's possession and played spectator to this next turn of events. I didn't care if or how he would kill the pretty boy, the emotional robot, or my Sis. The only thing that mattered...is that Aisha comes out of this alive.

I proceeded to watch through the eyes of "Infinity" at my changing body and the battle that's about to commence. I didn't know whether any of my physical features looked different, only that my bangs (and possibly my whole hair) are slowly turning purplish black and my sword permanently tainted a dark purplish hue.

Infinity summoned a flaming sword for his left hand and...posed I guess. I assume my sword and this flaming sword together means he plans to fight by dual wielding.

**Thanks for that Elsword. Now to show you all what I'm made of!**

Even in this dark space, I can hear Infinity's voice and assume I'll be able to see and hear the whole battle through his eyes. I noticed the four snapping out of their shock and preparing their weapons. Normally I would smirk at this front row seat, but in reality I feel indifference at being the spectator instead of one of the combatants.

Now Infinity, you took over my body and "consumed" my soul. Will you fulfill your promise and kill everyone except my lovely Aisha?

* * *

**Mario: o_o He actually went through with this! Elsword actually caved in to the Dark El!**

**Elsword: *Smacks* Hey shut up, at least you know my true power fufufu!**

**Crystal: ...Mind explaining what the hell just happened at the end Fire?**

**Me: Sure. Since Infinity is now in Elsword's body, some of the ShK/IS skills can now be used while creatively using RS's fire-based magic. The dual wielding with the second sword being a "Fire Sword" should be dead obvious when giving that out XD!**

**Aisha: ...So I'm not gonna die right :'D!  
**

**Chung, Eve, Elsa: Neither will we?**

**Me: I refuse to answer any of that. You'll all those answers at Chapter 10: where you'll find out who dies and who lives, if Knight is more than just Elsword's good conscience, and how the five will clash in this final battle! Till next time (hopefully soon :P)**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2 Fallen Purple Magician

**Me: I UPLOADED THIS AT 11:59 PM! TAKE THAT DESU!**

**Mario: Huh? Are you serious? You really did this at the last minute?**

**Me: Yep...after all this work...7k words of the final chapter! Without further ado...THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Part 2, Fallen Purple Magician_

"El...sword?" I stood there fazed as if I'm locked in an eternal time loop of Elsword's last words. He...admitted to murdering Raven and Rena in cold blood. Even after that...he still believes in trying to enjoy life peacefully...with me. That last thing with killing everyone else here...is Elsa really serious that Elsword intends to do just that? I couldn't even give him a proper answer before that..._thing_ swallowed him whole.

I wiped my eyes devoid of tears and silently paid heed to Elsa, who explained the situation to the nervous and horrified couple. "W-What the hell?" Chung commented with wide eyes, going in front of Eve with his Destroyer hung in front of him. "Eve do you know what's happening?"

"I'm sorry Chung, but I cannot identify any kind of data coming from within the darkness engulfing Elsword." Eve wistfully calculated, showering more signs of hopelessness than her lover. "The only knowledgeable information I scanned is how immensely powerful his dark transformation will be once he finishes."

"It's...the Dark El." Elsa started to explain, remembering what Berthe told her all those years ago.

"What?!" Eve exclaimed, shocked despite maintaining her poker face. "But we purified the last of it with Allegro from the Amethyst in the Underground Chapel." I remember that too, we took the last of the purple crystal and brought it back to a cleansed El thanks to the Feita alchemist.

"I-I don't know where he's getting it but..." Elsa trailed off, prompting Eve to snap her back to reality. "...this power definitely belongs to the Dark El."

"Tch, just great." Chung muttered, shooting any stray lines of darkness with the Silver Shooter in his free hand. "Anyone got any ideas on how to defeat Elsword now?" The Deadly Chaser glanced back at the rest of us and shouted his question.

Elsa faced the two with a determined expression. "Aisha and I thought up one, isn't that right?"

"H-Huh?" I snapped out of my silent trance and brought my attention back to the Lord Knight.

"The Plan, Aisha." She repeated. "Do you still remember it? Or should I have to go by it again with these two?"

"No." I answered, giving myself a light slap to focus on reality right now. "Kill Elsword swiftly in one fell swoop. Correct Elsa?"

"Correct." Elsa nodded.

"So make him die a painless death?!" Chung bared his teeth, still putting up his Destroyer in protection. "HE KILLED OUR FRIENDS! AND FROM THE LOOK OF HIS SWORD, HE TOOK HIS SWEET TIME MURDERING THEM!" He lashed out at her. No wonder he's pissed off, first having his father being corrupted by demons and now two of his close friends killed by Elsword, the team leader and role model...

...Or what he was supposed to be anyway. I can understand his position, but being that young an age and experience all this trauma without any control can make a self-proclaimed Guardian filled with anguish.

"Chung..." Eve turned his attention back at the deathly purple aura radiating and covering Elsword whole. "Now is not the time for emotions to get in the way. We will mourn them later once we have accomplished our task." It seemed fitting, I thought, that the Nasod who discarded her emotions calmed down her loved one and think things logically.

"You're right Eve." He sighed and calmed himself. Chung glanced at Elsa once more before bringing his attention back to the glowing aura of darkness. "So why do you want to kill Elsword quickly? Is it because he's your younger brother?" The Deadly Chaser glared at her.

I cringed when hearing that. Hitting a soft spot on the Lord Knight just because she wants her sibling to have a painless death. "Ch-Chung!" I started with him. "Be a little considerate of Elsa's feel-"

"That's alright, I do wish for his death to be a painless one." Elsa interrupted me.

"Even after all he's done..." Our Gunslinger still couldn't let go of the fact that his kill-happy "friend" is getting off the hook that easily.

"If we opt to kill him slowly, he can still struggle and take one of us down with him." She tried her best to reason with Chung. "However if we kill him quickly, everyone comes out of this alive. Whether he dies a satisfying death enough for you to enjoy doesn't matter Chung. What does is that no one else gets killed merely for the sake of your petty revenge." Elsa finished explaining. In turn the Deadly Chaser grunted angrily and reluctantly followed her plan along with the Battle Seraph, Eve.

"Alright fine, but if anyone asks about the disappearances of them," The Deadly Chaser picked one of his "Pikachu like" ears with a free hand and continued, "We'll say they weren't used to being renowned heroes and traveled to a remote location in order for the fame to die off and live normal lives, got it?"

"You come up with that on the spot?" I joked, at the one time I shouldn't be.

"Yeah, well got it?" He became impatient, to which the three of us nod our heads in agreement.

"Elsword now visible within the darkness aura." Eve monotonously spoke, prompting the rest of us to pay attention to where the corrupted Rune Slayer now stood.

She was right. The blob of darkness that once surrounded Elsword was gone, instead outlining themselves around him in a dark purplish aura. It's as if some puppeteer out there took control of him and is now manipulating their creation. When his eyes opened, that cue told me this is not the same Rune Slayer I spoke to a few minutes ago.

Instead of the blazing crimson eyes present even in that murderous look of his only slanted blood red eyes remained, staring us down cold and ruthless as ice. His hairstyle remained, except the ends of his hair gradually colored from red to pitch black. Finally he gave a sly grin at us to tell that not only is he insane, he's fully aware of it too.

The air dirtied a little bit with the smell of flames, as this Elsword summoned a flaming sword identical to the one he's wielding one right now and positioned himself into a fighting stance. We all flinched at this, even Elsa. Can the Dark El really give a person such tremendous power? Not only did it allow the crimson boy in front of us to dual wield instantaneously but, according to Eve, the chances of succeeding with no casualties were, in her words, "less than 1%".

"**Thanks for finally letting me in on the action Elsword!" **The _thing_ inside Elsword sent chills down our spines with it's disturbingly and menacing voice unfit even for the "love crazed" boy whose body they intruded. **"Time to show you kiddies straight to Hell! With one exception of course." **It winked at our direction. We all knew who he was aiming at. This so-called exception he's letting go free. This person who, despite this immense power, is willing to carry out Elsword's intentions as he would.

That exception...is me.

"Who the hell are you!?" Chung yelled the question all of us were thinking straight at the being in front of us.

"**Me? Tch you humans, always questioning everything you don't yet know." **It mocked the Deadly Chaser with a bored expression on it's face, grinning as he continued on. **"My name is Infinity Sword, however that isn't very appropriate now that I'm in a Rune Slayer's body now is it? Why don't you call me Infinity Slayer instead?"**

"So a monster inside Elsword huh?" The Deadly Chaser took out one of his Silver Shooters and reloaded his Destroyer. "We couldn't let Elsword roam free, let alone you. Putting you out of the way isn't as satisfying as that crimson Knight, but this should be a viable substitute instead." Chung stared the self-proclaimed "Infinity Slayer" with a grin.

"Moby, Reby. Prepare for Battle Mode." Eve called upon her black and white drones, who appeared by her side ready to fight for their queen.

"Aisha!" Once again I had to be snapped back by Elsa.

"O-Oh right! Angkor, I summon thee!" As she unsheathed her sword I called upon the devilish bat who shared a contract with me by my side, resting upon my shoulder in a chibi-like expression on it's face.

"**A musing little rebellion you bunch have there." **Infinity chuckled then put on it's most demented grin yet. **"It's too bad that all of you who die will go straight to Hell!"**

A second later lightning flashed and thunder roared outside, reminding us of the inclement weather, and Infinity charged straight at us in an inhumane speed. What happens now is how we'll outsmart him and work together as a team once more. All I hope is that after this, no one besides that "Infinity Slayer" die.

* * *

"Magic Accelerator!" While charging up my mana I buffed the Magic Attack of my teammates and commanded Angkor to follow their charge at Infinity. Aiming carefully with his Silver Shooter, our Deadly Chaser shot Infinity through the leg hindering his movement. Taking advantage of this, Angkor sped up its flight and bit repeatedly at the crimson head as he knelt on one knee motionless. Before the other two girls could get any closer to damaging him, Infinity slowly raised his hand to effortlessly swat away the biting bat on his head, causing it to disappear back into my staff, and summoned eight flame swords above him pointing directly at the four of us, specifically Chung and Eve near the front.

"**Sword Fall!" **At his chilling command the swords engulfed in flames fell from the sky and fell in a straight path in front of him.

"Eve!" Chung, noticing the Battle Seraph's lack of reflexes to command her drones to do so, propelled towards his lover's direction using a blast from his Destroyer to boost himself. He skidded beside her and shouldered away the incoming objects with multiple swings of his cannon as the Nasod taps into the "Induction Mode" of her Spectrum and aids the Deadly Chaser by shooting down the rest of the swords on their path with homing Particle Rays. "Are you all right?" He asked her, concerned for her safety while reloading the consumed cannonball.

"Yes, I am fine." The Battle Seraph reassured him. "This is not a skill our Rune Slayer ever demonstrated before. I suggest we battle him with caution, we have no idea what other tricks he has up his sleeve." Eve concluded, raising her voice in order to fill me and Elsa in on her words.

"Got it!" It took several seconds for Elsa to respond as she sidestepped through the flames on the ground left by Infinity's previous attack and swung her sword to a power struggle with his dark-imbued and steel one, Elsword's blade.

"**Oh my?" **Despite using one arm to power his sword Infinity belittled Elsa, who powered her sword with both arms, as the two are locked in an even clash. **"Did you forget I have another blade?" **He moved his left arm and swung the flaming sword he conjured up at the Lord Knight's side.

"Phantom Breathing!" Gathering enough mana I teleported quickly to Elsa, who managed to kick herself off of Infinity through the chest right as the sword seared just through her clothes, and summoned Angkor once again. This time his gaping mouth poured upon a continuous supply of draining dark energy trapping the Infinity Slayer inside.

"Thanks for that Aisha." Elsa thanked me, grateful that her skin was saved from suffering serious burns.

"No problem!" I accepted her thanks as Eve and Chung regrouped with us a few feet away from the Phantom Breathing suffocating Infinity, as I can conclude hearing his screams from within.

SLASH! To our astonishment a flaming sword from within the prison of darkness popped out and sliced Angkor in half, uttering a screech from the poor bat and once again returning back inside my staff. As the dark-imbued prison faded away like a candle being blown out, we watched in horror about the state of Infinity after the attack. An even more poignant aura of darkness surrounded him as he licked his lips and cackled. Then it hit me, that wasn't screams of pain or agony I heard inside that prison.

They were screams of _joy and insanity!_

"**Tasty." **Infinity broke the silence after licking his lips clean of the darkness. **"Thanks for the meal Aisha, no wonder Elsword fell for you." **It faced us and plastered an unnerving grin on its face aimed directly at me. Just the looks of it sent chills down my spine.

"Dammit why didn't I think of that before!" I muttered to myself and gritted my teeth, incomprehensible for anyone of them to understand. If this Infinity Slayer person is powered by the Dark El, then Darkness fuels its power not make it worse. Guess I'm at a major disadvantage, being a magician specializing in dark magic.

"**...rsh...ser..." **I barely heard the monster's next attack, what I did hear right after are my friends yelling at me to get out of the way after they dodged it.

TUG! "Huh?" Suddenly I felt a sting on my abdomen as I was jerked towards Infinity. Before I could react, he already held a firm grip on me and whispered in my ear.

"**I'm gonna ask you this once. Why don't you just surrender yourself and rule alongside me in a new age of Elrios my dear Void Princess?" **He grinned upon asking, as if he would be satisfied regardless of my answer. Though asking me to rule with him...is this still Infinity Slayer or is it Elsword offering me this? Either way I still wouldn't join him, I have a moral code that I uphold unlike what our former leader just committed.

"Flame Circle!" I declined him with a circle of fireballs gathering around me, rotating themselves through him...or so I thought.

Instead he merely absorbed the flames with the burning sword wielded by his left arm. **"So I guess that's a no then!"** He kicked me aside, deflecting several bullets by Chung's Silver Shooters to "let Aisha go!", and pulled another trick out of his sleeve. **"Into the timeout circle for you little magician, Maelstrom Rage!" **Infinity summoned another flaming sword and thrusts it at me forming a variation of my Binding Circle...except burning blades surrounded me on all sides aiming to strike.

"AISHA!" My friends called out to me in distress before being forced to deal with the possessed crimson boy again. I uttered a spell and summoned a Mana Shield to protect myself at the last second. Despite the protection itself taking most of the damage the pain was enough to have me constantly flinch and yelp in pain, though no burns were afflicted. I can't even keep my eyes open long enough to watch the fight between those four because of the power of this attack.

Even with this shield protecting me, is this new Elsword really that strong? Is he really...unbeatable? No! I mustn't think that! We've lived through bleaker odds before, no way are we giving up now! Just..as soon as the pain goes away...

Thanks to some God from above the attack only lasted a few seconds and I was on my feet again. I recovering my bearings and faced the rest of the combatants several meters away. To my horror, Infinity is power rushing Eve with successful results.

BZZT! CRZZT! As much as Elsa and Chung interfered, their efforts were in vain as Infinity continued his dominance over the Battle Seraph. "MOBY! REBY!" Eve called out to her drones, the black one sliced open and the white exploding with a strike of the flaming sword. Both of her servants sliced to bits like scrap metal yet no tears flowed out of the Nasod. Instead Eve stumbled a step backwards, giving Infinity the chance to pierce through her chest.

During that curb-stomp battle I teleported as much as my mana allowed me to in order to reach to the rest of them in time. "EVE!" I shouted in vain, only able to regroup with the rest of them when metal pierced through metal.

...Or so I thought.

* * *

Instead of hearing the sound of slicing metal and motor just like Eve's two servants, gushing blood filled in its place. Blonde hair and cerulean eyes defiantly stood their gaze against blood red eyes.

"GWAH!" Chung spat out blood from taking the blow, removing his heavy armor on the way to protect Eve. "Guess...I couldn't do much...with all that armor...slowing me down." He uttered his apologies to his gravely distressed girlfriend.

"CHUNG!" Eve reached out to him, in a more desperate tone than for her drones. As she witnessed his heroic sacrifice, I glanced him desperately struggling to move his Silver Shooters. Even nearing his final moments the Deadly Chaser's determined eyes burnt strong as he silently begged for his arms to move and shoot his killer point blank, unfortunately this only amused the latter.

"**Heh, how foolish!" **Infinity Slayer smiled with the look of insanity, mocking the Deadly Chaser. **"Even when trying to protect your girl you still can't muster the strength to shoot me. What a pitiful couple." **Right after Chung uttered "goodbye" to Eve, Infinity lifted him up further into the air. Firming his grip on the flame sword on his other hand, the Infinity Slayer prepared to- oh no. He wouldn't!

"NO!" Eve and I yelled vainly in unison while Elsa watched with bangs covering her eyes. SLASH! RIIIP! Using the burning blade Infinity sliced Chung into two from his head to his crotch, blood pouring over his and Eve's faces. I...I couldn't even stand properly after witnessing that, only falling to my knees and watching from the sidelines in despair. Why can't I react at times like this!? Even though that's a different person in front of me, the look of murderous intent on his face is terrifyingly similar to Elsword when we stormed the Halls of Water and finished off the rest of the demons. I still can't get over a person's death, even when informed of Raven and Rena's demise and when I signed the contract.

Nothing's stopping me from looking away yet I couldn't help myself to. The horrifying image of the split Chung with blood, intestines, and even _bones _spilling out of him splattering all over the floor. SPLAT! DRIP! DRIP! The crimson murderer licked blood from his lips, enjoying the flavor much to our horror, and retracted both of his blades from the torn corpse. The cream skinned blonde gunslinger now a rotten deathly pale corpse sitting on top of the intestine and bone hill covered in blood.

"Chung...Chung..." Eve couldn't calculate what happened, or rather outright refused to, as she scrambled to the corpse desperate to put him back together and hear his voice again.

"Eve...I..." Even when facing a cold-blooded murderer, it amazed me and drove me to tears that the Battle Seraph is on the verge of breaking down herself as she vainly continues to shake half of the Deadly Chaser with an obviously fake smile.

"**It's too bad." **Infinity lowered himself at the Nasod's eye level, smirking while smearing more blood on his face and licking the excess amount.** "Try all you want, you can't deny the fact that he's dead and I killed him."**

"Please..." Eve trailed off and couldn't hold in any longer, crying her demolished heart out after uttering that phrase. The dark crimson teen chuckled softly to himself, feeling superiority over his victim and the absolute saddening state of his lover. I struggled and forced myself up to my legs slowly, gaining no help or support from Elsa who merely stood and watched right beside me. Moments passed until Eve finally finished her bubble of thought, staring pitifully at Infinity as tears rolled mercilessly down her cheeks. "...Kill me."

"W...What?!" Now it's my turn to mutter to myself, was their love so strong they couldn't move through life without each other? Was this...what Elsword felt during our entire journey before snapping and committing terrible acts, keeping it bottled up inside of him? That wasn't important now, what is is the Battle Seraph throwing her life away.

"**Oh? So you really love him that much huh?" **As heart-warming that may sound, Infinity's chilling and mocking tone said otherwise. **"You really sure huh? It's much more satisfying if you beg for your life to be spared anyway." **His blood red eyes glistened and he donned a demented grin.

"EVE!" I wiped my tears quickly and attempted to reason with her out of dying meaninglessly. "W-WHAT ABOUT REVIVING YOUR NASOD RACE!" I yelled out, reminding the Nasod Queen of her dream.

"It doesn't matter..." Her empty words driven by her desire to be with Chung escaped out of her mouth. "...there's no current technology...capable of doing such a thing anyway."

"Then live!" I calmed down and continued persuading her, much to Infinity's mockingly laughing amusement. "Live and find a way somehow! Surely there's someone that can help you! Like Echo!" I pleaded with her to try harder to cling to her life.

"But Chung...was the only one truly reliable in aiding my progress. With him gone...continuing on is pointless." I couldn't take it anymore and aimed an attack at Infinity to prevent him from going through with Eve's desperate plan.

"AGING!" I summoned a chained dark ball, flinging its dark-imbued power at Infinity in a blind rage.

"GIGA STREAM!" To my surprise Eve fired the gigantic light beam at my attack, causing the two to collide and explode then disappear. As the dark and light particles faded away, I shockingly saw how deadly intent she was at seeing this through. "Aisha...don't interfere. I hoped...to be with Chung in another time." She concluded, bowing her head to half of Chung's blood squirting head and giving Infinity the signal.

"**A free meal with no work? There's no way I can pass an offer like that!" **The blood-stained face merely licked off more blood from his lips proceeded to slam his flaming sword to the ground.

"NO EVE!" I called out to her one last time, knowing that it was in vain. Damn Elsa didn't even lift a finger to snap the Nasod out of it.

"**RAGE CUTTER!" **Infinity screamed with a terrifyingly happy tone. Immediately he struck the ground with his burning sword, emitting a spell circle surrounding the gunslinger's corpse and Eve. As I stood there motionless as mini flaming blades erupted from the circle slicing and dicing both Eve and the already sliced up corpse into more slices, with an added burn effect. More tears watered my vision as I made out that during the whole ordeal, the Battle Seraph was smiling.

SLASH! BZZT! CRZZT! Due to being a Nasod, Eve's corpse broke like a mechanical toy and malfunctioned due to the amount of heat piercing the metal causing all the sliced up parts to explode.

"**Tch I guess she really is scrap metal." **Infinity deduced with a frown. **"Well there goes any extra blood...unless you want to offer yourself up as well Elsa?" **He sighed, smirking at his host's sister while cleaning up the mess with Sword Fire.

You know what, I don't really care anymore at this rate. For someone determined to stop Elsword or this monster that possessed him from killing anyone, Elsa didn't do shit in helping out Chung or Eve during their deaths. I guess I was right, all she cared about is making amends with her brother for her abandonment years ago. She can give herself up for all I care, no wonder Elsword felt anguish at her.

"No." The Lord Knight finally spoke, unsheathing her sword and pointing it towards the Infinity Slayer. "That day I promised to spar with you all those years ago, well now we can finally duke it out Elsword!" Are you serious?! Even after watching that transformation with us she still believes her love-crazed brother is still in there?

"**Ah yes Elsword told me about that time. Heard you broke his heart when you went back on your promise." **He mocked her, gripping his (now) dual flaming swords thanks to the aforementioned Sword Fire in a fighting stance. **"But I'm not Elsword anymore and there's no way he can go back in this body."**

"Even so you fight like him." Elsa stated, bringing about my attention. She was right. Even though this Infinity Slayer monster is completely different, he fights just like the Rune Slayer!

"**Well well, it seems you're the first to make this observation despite not seeing him in action these past few years. I guess your so-called "sibling bond" isn't as severed as I thought it would be, in one side of it anyway."**

"I'll just have to make amends this way, come at you-"

"DARK CLOUD!" I couldn't take this anymore. In anguish I summoned a poisonous cloud in Elsa's direction, prompting the Lord Knight to immediately cover the lower half of her face with her sleeve while coughing and hacking at the poison (despite being at its least harmful setting).

"-cough- Aisha?! -cough-" She called to me in disbelief, immediately shutting up upon seeing my death glare.

"Angkor...see to her ailments and give her an antidote." I called upon the devil bat, appearing on my shoulder and heeding my orders. As it flew to Elsa, perfectly harmless in the poisonous gas cloud, I turned to the direction of Infinity, the aura of darkness radiating off of him reacting to my charging dark magic.

"**So the Void Princess grew a backbone and decide to take me on after all huh? Good thing I'm the one fighting you, Elsword would've been a pussy and avoid meeting you in battle." **He readied his dual burning swords. I on the other hand finished charging up mana with my staff, ready to fight.

"Yeah well even though Elsword killed Raven and Rena in blind love-crazed rage, you killed those two in cold blood with all meaning."

"**It was Elsword that wanted me to kill that pitiful assassin and piece of scrap metal anyway, I don't see what the big deal is. He also told me not to kill you, doesn't mean I can let you go scot-free!" **I refrained from shuddering as a smirk slowly formed on his face, why does every pervert think like that when they see me?

"Enough talk." I silenced the room with an overflowing aura of dark magic. Damn now that I think about it, nearly all my attacks are useless. This Infinity Slayer can just absorb most of my skills, guess I'll have to make do without using any dark magic or fire spells. Tch, what a pain.

"**What are you waiting for? Ladies first!" **He taunted me, knowing that I'd get pissed off. Following his advice, I advanced toward him quickly by teleporting to him and starting our final clash.

* * *

"Mana Steal!" Before he could burn away my wooden staff with a slice of his flaming swords, I stole some of his mana and forced the real metallic sword he's holding to get rid of its flames.

"**Tch, Storm Blade!" **Infinity summoned a giant stature of fiery blades rotating round and round, too bad he missed thanks to me teleporting at the last second.

"Binding Circle!" I trapped him within that Storm Blade before he could retract it from him, getting ready to electrocute him. "Lightning Bolt!" Gathering up more mana, I blasted bolts of lightning from my fingers straight at him. Unfortunately they didn't seem to do any serious damage to him.

"**Heh even with all of your great spells you can't ever hope to defeat me." **He taunted as Elsword's metallic sword and my staff clashed in a power struggle, gliding his flaming sword slowly to my side as to mock me. **"Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and rule alongside me in an era of Darkness Aisha?"**

"Like I ever would, the first thing I need to do is get rid of any threats of Elrios. That includes you y'know." I countered sarcastically, putting up a Mana Shield as his flaming sword hits me then teleported away.

"SANDSTORM!" Out of nowhere the two of us paused our fight and turned to the direction of the shout, finding the aptly named storm of sand swat away my poisonous cloud (and Angkor with it). Elsa faced us, heavily panting and sword drawn, and looks...ill. "Don't...count me out...yet."

"**It looks like she didn't drink that antidote huh Aisha?" **SMACK! Before I could react Infinity hit me with a cheap shot with the blunt of his sword, propelling me beside Elsa with a thud.

"Tch guess I'll need your help after all Elsa." I summoned a Power Accelerator buff, increasing Elsa's physical attack to aid her. "The best I can do for now is support, you're gonna have to do the fighting."

"All right...then..." Damn the Lord Knight really didn't drink the Antidote. Guess we'll have to wrap up this fight in a few minutes at most or else all hope is lost.

"**Are you two ready yet? Cause ready or not here I come!" **Infinity charged at us without a second thought, stabbing forward while summoning three fire swords to strike the space his sword struck. The two of us dodged the attack, Elsa with more difficulty than me, and proceed to team attack him.

"Binding Circle!" Once again I stopped him in his tracks, charging up my mana while Elsa begins her assault.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Elsa used the power of her inner aura to enhance her sword's strength and range, rolling in mid-air to catch Infinity and subject him to many combos. She spun him around in a circle, smashed his head with the hilt of her sword, then swung him over and over in a windmill. However with that last attack...Infinity glowed a faint red aura.

"**Nice moves, I think it's my turn now! Sword Enchant!" **Infinity imbued his swords with Runes, increasing their critical hit chances and stunning Elsa with the initial hit. **"Luna Blade! Phoenix Talon!"** He summoned a blue magical blade to crash down on Elsa, taking away half of her mana, and smacked her upwards with an upper slash. Going underneath where she would land, Infinity summoned a flaming phoenix to scorch the Lord Knight (who summoned Stoic at the last second) and gained speed buffs from that attack.

"Double Slash!"

"**Final Strike!" **

"Shield Accelerator!" Right as the two clashed, I summoned a defense buff for me and Elsa to lessen the damage against Infinity's black hole slash while the Lord Knight's meteor crashed down at full damage. Smoke bellowed and forced me to use a Mana Shield to protect my eyes from the smoke. "Damn...can't see anything." I grunted, forced wait for the smoke to disappear.

Several moments later it did, however what awaited me was what really surprised me to put it simply.

Both of their weapons pierced the abdomen of their opponent's owners, Elsa's blade inside Infinity and his dual blades in the Lord Knight. They coughed up blood and faced me, who stood over them, then at themselves.

"I never expected...for it to end...like this." Elsa rasped out, still glad that the aura of darkness surrounding Infinity started to dull.

"**Heh, I guess you were my last kill. Elsword should be happy about this." **Infinity muttered more comprehensively.

"So it turned out the way you wanted, except you're dying slowly and painfully isn't it?" I pointed out, remembering Elsa's plan from the start.

"Then follow... what we agreed on... Aisha, finish him off swiftly... right here!" The Lord Knight commanded me, as if I would follow the plan while leaving her to suffer.

"No, I'll send you both out together." Surprisingly Elsa seemed content on my decision with Infinity smirking. I walked behind the Lord Knight and charged up my mana for one final attack.

"PLASMA CUTTER!" I pointed my finger from the back of Elsa's throat and fired a plasma beam, splitting open Elsa's throat. The beam traveled to Infinity and...

"**Can't kill me that easi- GWAH!" **The Infinity Slayer couldn't dodge in time as the plasma beam cuts open the front of his neck, causing him to hack more blood out and suffer for a few final moments whereas Elsa already lays dead with the red liquid forming a bigger circle around her.

I stared triumphantly at the crimson boy hacking up blood in agony. Whether he was Elsword or that monstrous Infinity Slayer, Elrios is saved from yet another bloodthirsty murderer. The one who used to be the leader in our little family the past three years. The one who, thanks to a disillusioned goal about love, killed all of our friends just to be "together forever" with me. And finally the one who succumbed to darkness in order to achieve his goals.

The crimson Infinity Slayer reached out at me with an outstretched hand and pleading eyes with disbelief written in them as if after all the victims he lets suffer in agony, this cold-blooded murderer wants to exit this world quick and painlessly. I gave him my most glaring death gaze and firmly spoke my final words to him.

"I could never forgive you for what you did, Elsword!" I spat at him mockingly, turning around towards the balcony and slamming the door.

What I didn't know was that at his final moments, the human known as Elsword had Crimson red eyes instead of Blood red.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"W-Where...the hell am I?" I remember rather enjoying Infinity Sword's carnage at Hamel Castle, especially the bit against Sis. However what surprised me is how I regained control of my own body right as Aisha shot Infinity with that Plasma Cutter? After the darkness overcame me, I woke up in another dark space. But this time it showed only one path.

This path...lead down.

"No..." I immediately realized exactly where I'm going as my feet wouldn't listen to my command to run away from it. Suddenly the path I'm on started to move on its own, leading me further and further down these descending stairs straight to Hell. "W-What the?!" As fear began to pile up inside me, I noticed seven wispy forms gathering close to me. Who they resembled...propelled my fear emotion sky high.

"That was all for Aisha? A real Knight wouldn't protect his girl while he himself is insane." The bitchy Blade Master Raven's voice echoed through one of the wisps. Suddenly I now realize what's going to happen to me.

"You didn't have any compassion in any fiber of your body. You can't possibly live peacefully with Aisha without controlling that anger of yours Elsword." The slutty Grand Archer Rena was next, mocking me even more. These wisps are here to guilt trip me to oblivion, possibly sent here from "Heaven" just to taunt me for getting what I deserve.

"Killing us all for a supposed noble quest to free Aisha from all obstacles. That's right isn't it Elsword?" The Deadly Chaser Chung chanted.

"Thinking like that will never get you into a true relationship Elsword." The Code Battle Seraph Eve chimed in.

"I'm sorry for what I did little brother. What I'm not sorry for is killing all your friends to stay together with one." Dammit! Even Sis is here!

"Stop it...stop it..." I pleaded with the five wisps to stop their chanting, holding my head with both hands and getting on my knees in pain. A few moments passed and finally all was silent...until the two wisp forms that showed up were the very two I despised communicating with the most.

"_After all the Hell you went to. After all the help I gave you in order to steer you from this path. You still accepted this bloody path and killed all your friends. You didn't get what you want, eliminated everyone important to you, and got Aisha aka the love of your life to hate you with every fiber of your being. Good job Elsword, maybe if you were careful in another time-line you could've been in a happier life with the magician. A happier life with Aisha...just like me." _Lord Knight, my goody two-shoes conscience, lectured me before disappearing. What the hell did he mean by that?! He's...me from who I could've been in a happier ending?

DAMMIT! I struck my fist in the ground as Knight's wisp disappeared. I can smell smoke in the air...and felt very very hot. Before I knew it, my body was being boiled down by a flaming hot cauldron!

I pleaded help from the final wisp. Seething pain gathered from my legs and slowly started to make their way up. Finally this last wisp talked, who turned out to be the very person I took advice from.

"**Guess I had to make you suffer during those last few moments huh Elsword? Actions have consequences and honestly, I don't want to suffer for the crimes that mostly you did on your own. I'm just glad to finally have some company in this lonely Hell. Like Knight I'm another you from an alternate time-line. Let's just say that unlike that pussy and even you, I killed every single one of them. Anyways have fun in Hell Elsword! HAHAHAHA!" **Infinity Sword, my supposed bad conscience, revealed that he's also me from a far worse universe.

"You two...were actually...me?" Was the only thing that uttered out of my mouth. One that came from a "good ending" and one from a "bad ending". I...I didn't want to die like this! All I wanted was a happy ending like Knight! Instead...I got myself a really bad ending courtesy of Infinity and the Dark El. A single tear started to roll down my cheek as I faced skyward with an outstretched hand, asking God to help change my fate when I know it's all in vain.

"My only wish...is for things to end better next time..." I muttered to myself one last time before the flames of the pot consumed me whole.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Angkor..." I called upon my bat familiar once again once I reached the outside balcony of the castle.

"Yes...my Void Princess?" For the first time in a while, the demon bat finally started talking.

"I...resign from our contract." I gathered my breath and uttered the aforementioned words, much to Angkor's shocked expression.

"B-But Aisha, why would you want to reject my power after all this time? Is it because you don't want the darkness to consume you in this time of peace?"

"No it's not that..." I trailed off, blankly staring at the thunderstorm out here getting lighter and lighter. "I just don't want anymore of my friends to suffer a fate like the rest of them..."

"Okay then. You are relieved of your duties." Fortunately my bat friend understood my situation, being kind enough to let me keep the Void Princess outfit it made. "Goodbye Aisha." The demon bat flew away in a portal back into Darkness.

"Goodbye...Angkor." I whispered my goodbye to him, silently waving my hand. Finally the storm stopped and the clouds parted, revealing a rainbow. A rainbow shining and acting all happy up there, when down here on Earth all of my friends are dead or gone and I live to suffer alone. I stared at the colorful mystical object in the air, hoping to fill myself with at least a little bit of happiness from the beautiful and blissful rainbow.

However no matter how much I look at it, it only tells me how far away my dreams are and how harsh the reality of my situation truly is.

I followed the end of the rainbow through my eyes until it stopped at a raging river right below me. I sighed and accepted what I must do.

I set my wooden staff and my purple hair ribbons down on the ground of the balcony and jumped over the railing into the current five stories below.

Maybe going into the river where the rainbow stops can finally reunite my happy dreams and I together and let the river wash away all the pain and sorrow I felt at this reality. Maybe I could live a happier life together with the rest of my friends when they were still alive. And...maybe in that more peaceful life...I could be with Elsword to get him over his problems in a safer and more loving way.

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, falling from the balcony and plunging into the harsh current which joined together with the end of the rainbow.

* * *

**Me: And that's the end. Bet no one expected an ending like this XD!**

**Mario: Nope, anyway that's the end of Red Stained Knight. Tune in next week when Fire finally updates another story!**


End file.
